Sempre Depois Da Tempestade
by Asuka Maxwell
Summary: Apos um fracassado relacionamento com Heero, Duo monta uma banda de rock a DeathScyte Hell, apos conhecer a fama o glamour e o lado negro disso tudo Duo começa a se afundar e a se auto destruir... Será que Heero poderá salva lo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.

-

**Sempre Depois Da Tempestade**

-

Prólogo

-

_Eu pensei que depois da guerra todos os meus medos e angustias desapareceriam e eu não teria mais que usar essa mascara de felicidade. Aparentar sorrisos que nunca existiram, eu me forçava a aceitar ou pelo menos fingia essa aceitação cada vez que perdia uma parte de meu coração na guerra e com ele um pedaço de minha humanidade. _

_E pensar que um dia tive um sentimento de pena para com Heero porque ele era um soldado perfeito desprovido de qualquer tipo de sentimento na verdade eu tinha era inveja dele. Heero não sentia, ele não fingia aceitar a guerra, ele não usava uma alegria mascarada, talvez se eu fosse como ele não precisaria fingir estar bem quando por dentro eu estava morrendo, quem sabe assim seria mais fácil pra eu aceitar minha queda._

_Eu que me auto rotulava como Shinigami "O Deus da Morte" não havia me dado conta do quanto fui ridículo. Eu usava minha vingança pessoal como plano de fundo para atuar na guerra, apesar de lutar pela paz, eu nunca fui um herói, não passo de um assassino desprezível, nunca fui digno de respeito ou admiração ou de qualquer sentimento bom vindo de quem quer que fosse nunca mereci o amor de ninguém, muito menos o dele._

_Quando conheci Heero tentei mata-lo, fico pensando se eu realmente tivesse feito isso, se realmente aqueles tiros o tivessem matado, eu não suportaria continuar vivendo, pois naquele mesmo dia meu coração me pregou uma peça. Depois quando passamos e a cumprir missões juntos percebi que eu sentia por Heero iam muito alem da admiração de soldado eu estava caído de amor por ele. O grande deus da morte se apaixonou por um mortal, que ironia._

_O Heero merece coisa melhor do que eu. Eu vibrava de alegria por dentro quando ele dizia que iria matar a Relena... Mas tudo que ele fazia era protegê-la... Queria que ele me protegesse assim também... A Relena fez algo mais pela guerra do que simplesmente matar pessoas como eu fiz, talvez seja por isso que ele a admire tanto. Ela nunca pegou em uma arma para verdadeiramente matar alguém, ela sempre promoveu a paz sem precisar de tamanha violência, é claro que atrás dela estavam nós os soldados para fazer todo o trabalho sujo, mas isso não a faz menos merecedora de créditos pela paz._

_A Relena sempre se esforçou para ajudar os outros e por isso se tornou a ministra da paz e rainha do mundo, eu também queria fazer algo por alguém, também queria ajudar as pessoas como ela._

_Sinceramente eu não entendo, por mais que eu tente não consigo entender ou achar uma explicação lógica para Heero ter ficado comigo após a guerra e não com a Relena. Talvez por eu ter passado por experiências de vida semelhantes a dele, ele se sentisse mais confortável ao meu lado... Eu realmente não sei. Mas me senti imensamente feliz ao lado dele. Acho que o pouco tempo em que pude estar ao lado de Heero foi o período mais feliz da minha vida, acho que foi na verdade a única época de toda a minha vida em que fui realmente feliz._

_Ate hoje eu não consigo entender o porquê... Se ele também parecia feliz, por que me deixou? Por que me deixou sozinho para catar os pedaços de meu coração? O que será que eu fiz de errado? Será que eu não sou bom o suficiente pra ele? Tudo que eu queria era ficar com ele, será que isso foi pedir demais?_

_Naquela época eu queria tantas coisas... Eu queria ajudar as pessoas que perderam tudo na guerra, assim como eu perdi. Eu queria ajudar também porque de alguma forma eu queria compensar todo o estrago causado pela guerra e por mim, queria ajudar as crianças que perderam seus entes queridos na guerra como eu, queria ajudar as famílias a se recuperarem. Por falar em família, eu fui atrás da minha, fui atrás das minhas origens e acabei descobrindo mais do que queria._

_Minha mãe foi uma noviça no mesmo convento onde ficava o orfanato onde eu cresci, ela nunca levou jeito para a vida religiosa, seu sonho mesmo era ser cantora e esse era seu dom... Cantar, por isso ela foi embora do convento tentar realizar seu sonho que foi interrompido por uma gravidez indesejada, eu era esse bebê, minha mãe foi estuprada por um soldado bêbado... Meu coração dói tanto ao saber disso... Sozinha e perdida no mundo ela regressou ao convento em busca de um conforto e foi calorosamente recebida por padre Maxwell e irmã Helen._

_Minha mãe não me odiava, ela me quis desde o principio pelo menos foi o que me contaram e eu prefiro pensar assim... Mas o destino não quis que eu a tivesse conhecido ela teve que escolher entre me ter ou continuar vivendo e adivinhem? Ela me escolheu e devido a gravidez e ao parto sua saúde debilitou-se e ela veio a falecer seis meses após meu nascimento... Pelo menos eu tive o calor e carinho dela por seis meses._

_Então eu quis seguir o sonho de minha mãe já que havia herdado seu dom de cantar... De alguma forma eu queria me sentir mais próximo dela, eu queria sentir que, esteja onde ela estiver, ela sentiria orgulho se me visse agora, eu queria ser importante ser algo mais do que o garoto de rua o rato sujo de L2, o ladrãozinho ordinário que teve que vender o próprio corpo para não morrer de fome. _

_Senti que finalmente eu poderia fazer algo de bom em minha vida se eu fizesse sucesso poderia ganhar dinheiro e ajudar as crianças que perderam seus pais na guerra... Sei que foi uma idéia ingênua e boba. Depois da guerra eu tive meus planos bobos adiados, mas foi por um bom motivo, quer dizer um ótimo motivo, que se resumia em apenas um nome, Heero. Parecia que finalmente minha vida tinha pegado um curso certo, eu e Heero estávamos namorando, e isso era o dobro de um sonho utópico pra mim... Mas de repente... Ele simplesmente se foi... Deixou-me sem me dar um motivo._

_Eu perdi meu rumo, minha noção de centralidade, sem ter em quem me apoiar, eu me agarrei a única coisa que pensei ter me restado, eu procurei aperfeiçoar meu canto e montei uma banda de rock chamada Deathscyte Hell, em certo ponto eu estava acertei a banda foi um sucesso, eu ganhei dinheiro, ajudei varias instituições e orfanatos, eu promovi a paz sem matar ninguém... _

_Mas infelizmente o sucesso nos sobe a cabeça... Eu conheci o glamour, mas também conheci o lado negro da fama eu percebi que minha vida continuava vazia e medíocre tanto quanto antes ou até mais, eu não passava de um objeto de desejo das pessoas que me cercavam, eu ganhei muito dinheiro como eu queria, tinha fãs, era adorado por muitos. Quando eu pisava no palco para cantar incorporava o Shinigami, personagem que criei na guerra e agora usava como pseudônimo para me apresentar, estrelei alguns filmes onde eu era o próprio Shinigami (ou Hellboy como meu produtor chamava) um garoto vindo do inferno para "salvar" a humanidade... Mas eu me pergunto quem iria salvar minha alma? Era assim que eu me sentia com um garoto infernal que não merecia respirar, no final eu nunca pude retirar minha mascara de felicidade..._

_Eu quis tanto e tive tão pouco, logo eu me afastei ainda mais dos meus amigos, os outros pilotos e de Heero devido à agenda de shows, ser famoso não trouxe Heero de volta pra mim. Eu me sinto tão podre por dentro, a fama me tornou uma pessoa arrogante e amarga eu sou apenas o idiota de todos, aposto como muitos devem ter pena do pobre garoto rico, agora eu estou aqui em meu luxuoso e caro apartamento sozinho sem alguém que me dê atenção... Sem amigos... Sem Heero. A ultima vez que o vi foi após um show que fiz em L1, ele me procurou após a apresentação e me encontrou bêbado e drogado, ele deve ter sentido nojo e pena de mim..._

_Sempre depois da tempestade -tempestade é como eu costumo chamar meus shows, meus momentos de glamour - me bate o desespero eu me sinto vazio e desprezível por dentro, tão ordinário e inferior... Às vezes eu penso que se eu não existisse, se eu sumisse do universo seria melhor para todos, às vezes penso em me matar, de que adianta eu ter chegado tão longe se todos que me cercam são falsos e me rodeiam apenas pelo dinheiro e fama?_

_De que adianta viver se não tenho o que tanto desejei... Eu queria deixar minha mãe lá no céu orgulhosa de mim, mas nem isso eu consegui. Eu tenho tanta pena de mim mesmo... Será que eu desejei demais?? Quando Heero me deixou eu não entendi seus motivos, mas agora eu compreendo, quem iria querer amar um baka como eu? Eu só queria que alguém me ouvisse... Queria que alguém salvasse minha alma. Será que é pedir demais? _

_-_

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da Autora:**

Espero que tenham gostado desse prólogo (que ta tão grande que mais parece um capitulo) eu sempre quis escrever algo assim e agora eu consegui organizar minhas idéias e bolar uma sinopse legal para a fic, eu me baseei em vários lances e também no clipe da musica Evebory's fool do Evanescense.

Aguardo ansiosa por comentários. Obrigada a todos por lerem o prólogo.

Ah só uma observação essa estória sobre a origem do Duo eu inventei ok, não se esqueçam.

Beijinhos da Asu-chan


	2. Capitulo 1: Por um Segundo

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Sinopse:** Após conhecer o glamour e o lado negro da fama percebe que apesar de todo o dinheiro e luxo do qual vive cercado sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira inconformado com a figura patética na qual se transformou em meio a crises de identidade passa a se alto destruir vivendo ao estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'rol. Será que Heero poderá salva-lo?

**Agradecimentos:** a Naru Hiwatari, a Larcan, a Blanxe e a RaposaVermelha pelas review. \o/

**Muito obrigada a Blanxe pela revisão da fic \o/**

**Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.**

**-**

**Sempre Depois da Tempestade**

Capitulo 01: Por um segundo.

-

**Ano 196 D.C. (Depois da Colonização)**

**Fim da Guerra contra as Tropas de Mariméia**

A primeira conferência pela paz universal foi um sucesso. Foi firmado um acordo de mútua ajuda entre Terra e Colônias, além de vários contratos comerciais a então líder do extinto Reino Sank. Relena Peacecreft, agora ministra da paz e embaixadora da Terra, recebeu o título simbólico de rainha do mundo (ou da Esfera Terrestre Unida) por sua constante luta pelo pacifismo total, além de sua ajuda humanitária para com as vítimas da guerra.

Os membros da OZ, da Fundação Romeffeler e os lideres de outras facções terroristas, foram condenados por suas atrocidades de guerra e devidamente punidos.

Vários soldados que contribuíram para o pacifismo foram homenageados, dentre eles os principais atores da guerra: os ex-pilotos Gundam, que foram apenas representados simbolicamente como os "Anjos da Guerra" (título sugerido por Relena, que não agradou a todos os pilotos, mas foi aceito na ausência de algo melhor). Já que por decisão unânime os cinco ex-pilotos resolveram ficar apenas nos bastidores e optaram pelo anonimato, pois segundo seu porta-voz, Quatre, eles não se consideravam heróis. Além do mais, a privacidade e a possibilidade de levarem uma vida normal acabaria no instante em que suas identidades fossem reveladas ao mundo. Apesar de todos os protestos e reclamações contra a decisão vinda por parte de quem conhecia os pilotos gundam, esta foi irrevogável.

Os Preventers se fortaleceram como órgão especial de defesa, que tem como objetivo de manter a paz, investigar e acabar com qualquer ameaça terrorista que atente contra o pacifismo. Os Preventers atuam desde polícia local, até grandes centros de inteligência e investigação com agentes especializados e espiões. E ninguém mais indicado para trabalhar nos Preventers quanto os pilotos gundans, que eram os melhores especialistas? Assim ficou mais evidente uma razão para manter em sigilo suas identidade. Para trabalharem como espiões teriam que assumir identidades falsas e com os rostos estampados em todos os livros de historia, além de varias revistas de fofoca inventando absurdos sobre suas vidas pessoais, não daria para se infiltrarem em lugar algum.

O primeiro a se juntar aos Preventers foi Wufei Chang. O piloto 05 se uniu ao grupo logo após o final da batalha. Depois Trowa Barton deixou os picadeiros do circo para atuar como um brilhante agente secreto. Mais tarde o Soldado Perfeito se integrou ao seleto grupo de agentes e pouco depois foi à vez de Duo Maxwell, este último por pouco tempo, pois se envolveu com sua busca pelo seu passado e origem, vindo então um forte envolvimento com a música fazendo com que abandonasse o grupo para assumir a liderança de uma banda de rock e brilhar nos palcos como cantor, guitarrista e compositor. O único que nunca fez parte dos Preventers foi Quatre, que optou por assumir a frente das empresas de seu falecido pai.

-

Duo POV 

-

Eu entro no banheiro de meu luxuoso apartamento no bairro mais nobre e rico que possa existir nesse país e tento não olhar o meu reflexo no espelho. Não consigo e me encaro. O que vejo é apenas um simples borrão, um fantasma sem forma defina, eu não me enxergo mais... Tudo o que me tornei não passa de uma mentira. Eu sou tão falso quanto a todos que me cercam...

Meus pesadelos me assombram e eu não posso continuar fingindo... Eu passo a toalha contra o espelho tentando melhorar a minha imagem embaçada, mas o que eu vejo é ainda mais aterrorizante... Estou tão pálido que não me enxergaria se estivesse encostado em uma parede branca. Meu corpo consumido pela dependência e descaso. Eu quase não me lembro de quando isso começou.

-

Flashback 

**-**

_Você toca muito bem! - Hilde estava parada a porta de meu apartamento há algum tempo me admirando tocar uma guitarra._

_Não acho que seja tanto assim. Há quanto tempo você esta aí?_

_Não muito tempo… uns cinco minutos. Você deveria pensar em montar uma banda e tocar profissionalmente, tem talento pra isso. -A garota adentrou ao apartamento e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá._

_Você exagera, eu só arranho um pouco nessa guitarra Stratocaster. Não chego nem aos pés de um guitarrista profissional. –Sorri retirando a guitarra de meu colo. Fazia muito tempo que não a tocava._

_Meu irmão mais velho também tocava. Ele tinha um baixo, aquele instrumento era sua paixão. Sempre dizia que assim que terminasse a guerra, ele deixaria o exército e montaria uma banda. Infelizmente seu sonho jamais poderá ser concretizado, pois ele não sobreviveu à guerra. –Hilde abaixou a cabeça triste ante a lembrança do falecido irmão._

_Ah, Hilde eu sinto muito! –Abracei minha amiga._

_Não, tudo bem. Eu já aceitei essa perda há muito tempo, só me entristeço por não vê-lo realizar o sonho de toda uma vida… Mudando de assunto e aí? Como foi o encontro com a madre que conheceu sua mãe?_

_Foi estranho. No começo ela não quis me dizer muita coisa, ficava dando voltas e não chegava ao ponto, mas quando percebeu a minha aflição e eu lhe contei que fui um dos pilotos gundans, ela começou a contar toda a historia e..._

_E..._

_Hilde, ela me disse tantas coisas que eu preferia não saber... – Me curvei colocando os pés sobre o sofá e abraçando os próprios joelhos._

_Hilde me abraçou tentando conforta-me e passar segurança._

_Tudo bem, Duo. Se não quiser me contar, não tem problema, eu não vou te forçar. Estarei aqui quando você quiser falar._

_Você me deu a maior força e eu te agradeço muito. Acho que tem o direito de saber… A madre disse que foi muito amiga de minha mãe quando foram noviças em um convento dirigido pela irmã Helen. A minha mãe não tinha muita vocação para ser freira e vivia aprontando das suas, o maior sonho dela era se tornar uma cantora, era sua verdadeira vocação, seu dom, sua paixão… Ela tinha a voz de um anjo. A madre me disse que eu pareço tanto com a minha mãe Ângela._

_Eu concordo com a madre, por aquela foto que você me mostrou, você é tão belo, quanto ela. – Hilde tentava sempre me animar._

_Desse jeito eu vou ficar convencido, Hilde. _

_É a verdade. Você é lindo. Ah! Por acaso foi esse o motivo de você desenterrar essa guitarra e tocar um pouco?_

_Foi. Eu queria ver se ainda consigo tocar e cantar. _

_E seu pai? A madre te falou sobre ele?_

_Ao ouvir a palavra 'pai' meu rosto tomou uma expressão enraivecida e minhas mãos se fecharam em sinal de ódio._

_Eu nunca tive um pai. O que eu tive foi um monstro que destruiu todos os sonhos de minha mãe._

_O que você quer dizer?_

_A madre não quis me contar sobre isso, mas eu a imprensei contra a parede e ela me falou por alto omitindo alguns fatos. O caso é que minha mãe deixou o convento para ir atrás do seu sonho de ser cantora e não pôde realizá-lo. Ela regressou ao convento comigo em seu ventre e foi acolhida pelo padre Maxwell. Disseram a ela que todos me amariam muito. Minha mãe foi violentada por um soldado bêbado. Você entende o que isso significa, Hilde? Eu nunca fui concedido com amor como me fizeram acreditar minha vida toda. Eu sou fruto de um estupro... – Me derramei em lágrimas em um choro carregado de dor e angustia._

_Não, Duo. Não fala assim… Eu estou certa de que sua mãe te amou muito._

_Eu não duvido disso Hilde, mas... Eu acreditei a minha vida inteira numa mentira. Tudo o que eu sempre fantasiei, as historias que eu ouvi não passavam de mentiras._

_Não Duo, o fato de seu nascimento não ter sido planejado, não muda o que você é._

_Mas muda os meus sonhos._

_Escuta, Duo. Você tá muito abalado. Vamos mudar de assunto… vamos sei lá… sair..._

_Olhei para a guitarra ao meu lado e tentei me acalmar. Lembrou-me dos sonhos que minha mãe tinha de ser uma cantora._

_Eu vou deixar os Preventers. _

_Por quê?_

_Já faz um tempo que eu quero fazer isso, além do mais, eu jurei a mim mesmo que quando a guerra acabasse, eu não lutaria mais não usaria armas nem mataria de novo. Eu quero ajudar as crianças que perderam seus pais na guerra, crianças órfãs como eu, e também ajudar famílias a se reerguerem e coisas do tipo. Pra isso só me falta dinheiro, porque afinal, eu sempre fui desafortunado e..._

_Mas eu ainda não entendi onde entra a parte em que você deixa os Preventers._

_Eu estou pensando em... Em entrar para a música, seguir os sonhos de minha mãe, realizar isso por ela. O que você acha?_

_Eu acho ótimo. Serei a sua fã numero um!_

_Por que você não entra nessa comigo? Aprende a tocar baixo como o seu irmão e também realiza os sonhos dele._

_Eu não sei... Você acha que eu consigo? Sabe, já pensei em aprender a tocar antes. Meu irmão até me ensinou algumas notas, mas eu nunca levei muito a sério. Talvez essa seja a hora de eu finalmente aprender a tocar._

_Ótimo vamos formar uma banda, eu vou ser o guitarrista você a baixista só falta arrumar os outros integrantes da nossa banda!!! –Hilde e eu rimos muito de nossos loucos planos e a expressão enraivecida desaparecera do meu rosto dando, lugar a novos sonhos._

-

Fim do Flashback 

**-**

Risos. É só nisso que consigo pensar quando me lembro do quão idiota e patético eu fui. Formar uma banda e seguir os sonhos de minha mãe... Que estupidez! Se ela me visse agora tudo que conseguiria sentir era desprezo, nojo e pena da figura irritantemente ridícula que eu me transformei. Eu quis provar para todos que poderia ser o que eu quisesse, mas tudo que eu provei para mim mesmo foi o quão fraco e inútil sou. Não achei que a Hilde fosse levar a serio a idéia de tocar, mas confesso que me senti muito feliz quando a vi se dedicando, fazendo aulas de baixo e de canto. Ela é a melhor baixista que eu poderia querer em minha banda Deathscythe Hell.

Não consigo mais olhar para aquela imagem distorcida no espelho. Me viro de costas para ele e penso em quebrá-lo, infelizmente isso não afastaria aquele fantasma, porque ele estava dentro de mim. Aquela figura aterrorizante era a minha própria imagem e eu não podia mais sustentar essa mentira, esse ser falso e desprezível em que me transformei. Eu podia não ser a melhor e mais ilustre das pessoas quando era um simples soldado, mas também não era tão ordinário e ridiculamente podre como agora. A minha alegria era um disfarce, não era constante, como agora. Naquele tempo eu tinha momentos de total alegria, momentos que eu passava com os meus companheiros e amigos.

Os meus amigos... Eu não os vejo a tanto tempo. Sinto falta deles. Jamais achei que Wufei fosse me dar tanta força, ele realmente me surpreendeu. Sempre esperei essa atitude de Quatre e, até mesmo, de Trowa, mas daquele chinês nunca. Eu me afastei deles aos poucos e nem me dei conta do quanto eles me fazem falta. Cheguei a pensar que não precisava deles... Como eu posso ser tão estúpido? Às vezes eu consigo me superar... Ainda me lembro das palavras deles... Tão reconfortantes... Tão certas... Como eu pude trocar tudo isso por ilusões?

-

Flashback 

-

_Eu me encontrava na divisão de investigação criminal dos Preventers, estava parado na porta da sala de Wufei, decidindo se entrava ou não, até que resolvi que bater era melhor do que entrar sem ser anunciado. A última coisa que queria era irritar o chinês._

_Toc toc_

_- Pode entrar! –a voz de Wufei soou do outro lado da porta._

_Abri timidamente a porta e coloquei a cabeça pra dentro para espiar a sala._

_- Maxwell? O que você ta fazendo parado ai? Entra logo._

_Entrei, mas não fechei a porta. Meio receoso me sentei na cadeira à frente da mesa do chinês, que analisava alguns papéis sem me olhar diretamente. Trowa a meu pedido também estava na sala sentado em outra cadeira de frente para o chinês._

_- Então, Maxwell? Vai ficar parado aí ou vai nos dizer o porquê de ter nos reunido em minha sala?_

_- O que você está fazendo Wu-man?_

_Ao ouvir tão apelido o chinês ficou roxo de raiva e isso fez Trowa dar um pequeno sorriso._

_- Calma, Wufei! –Trowa tentou acalmá-lo._

_-Estou trabalhando, não esta vendo? Coisa que você não faz. Maxwell, se você veio aqui na minha sala para ficar repetindo esses apelidos ridículos, pode sair. –O chinês levantou os olhos e só então percebeu o meu estado meio estranho. Eu estava de cabeça baixa e sem o costumeiro sorriso no rosto. – Maxwell, o que aconteceu com você? Por que está assim?_

_- Não aconteceu nada… é que..._

_-Como não aconteceu nada? Você esta há dois dias tentando falar comigo e sempre que vem aqui fica dando voltas e não chega direto ao assunto. Está me assustando desse jeito. É algo grave?_

_-Eu vou deixar os Preventers._

_-O quê? – ambos Trowa e Wufei disseram ao mesmo tempo._

_-Mas por quê? –Trowa indagou._

_-Eu resolvi cantar profissionalmente e..._

_-Você tem certeza de que quer deixar os Preventers? –o chinês insistiu. _

_Com o choque pela notícia, Wufei se levantou de onde estava sentado rodeou a mesa e ficou de pé ao meu lado me fitando. _

_-Na verdade não, mas eu quero me dedicar mais tempo a tocar e, além disso, eu recebi um convite irrecusável de uma gravadora após ouvirem a gravação de um single que eu e meus companheiros de banda fizemos. Eles resolveram bancar a gravação do CD completo, mas me falta tempo para compor. Eu só tenho poucas músicas completas e com melodia isso exige tempo, esforço e dedicação e trabalhando como agente não dá para ter tudo isso._

_-Quatre já havia me alertado que você deixaria os Preventers e eu não posso te repreender por isso afinal são os seus sonhos. _

_-E você, Wufei? O que acha? –Encarei o chinês esperando o sermão que ele certamente passaria em mim._

_-O que eu posso dizer? Estou um pouco surpreso, mas na verdade, eu já desconfiava que isso acabaria acontecendo. Só te desejo boa sorte e espero que sinceramente saiba o que está fazendo. Se for o seu sonho se tornar um cantor famoso e reconhecido, um sonho que eu sinceramente não compreendo, mas não posso fazer nada, só te dar apoio._

_-O quê? O que fizeram com o Wufei? Quem é você seu impostor? O Wu-man iria brigar comigo e... –Eu gesticulava e apontava para Wufei não acreditando que ele tinha concordado assim tão facilmente, enquanto Trowa ria de nós dois._

_-Maxwell, quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer para parar com esses apelidos ridículos? Eu aqui te dando o maior apoio e você com essas suas gracinhas!!_

_-Você fica tão bonitinho quando está bravo!! Eu só queria descontrair um pouco o clima Chang. Me desculpe. É ótimo saber que tenho o seu apoio para deixar os Preventers e..._

_A conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho de pastas e de várias folhas caindo no chão aos se espalharem na porta do escritório. Nós três olhamos na direção do som e visualizamos Heero boquiaberto parado a porta e com uma expressão de total surpresa no rosto._

_-O... O que você disse?_

_-Heero? –Eu estava surpreso não era para o japonês estar ali. Eu havia checado na recepção e me garantiram que Heero estava em uma missão de investigação e demoraria a regressar. A última coisa que eu queria era encarar a frieza do japonês._

_-Heero? O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu achei que você tinha ido investigar aquele caso de duplo assassinato político. –Trowa se levantou e foi até o japonês._

_-Baka! Por que demorou tanto? –Heero ignorava as demais presenças na sala. Tudo que enxergava era a mim._

_Abaixei a cabeça e sai correndo da sala passando por Heero._

_-Duo, espere! –Trowa gritou._

_-_

Fim do Flashback 

**-**

Heero...

Eu nunca pude esperar mais de você do que desprezo. Por que você me deixou? Eu te quis tanto, tanto que cheguei a me sufocar com os delírios de sua imagem me amando, me desejando... Ilusões, não mais do que ingênuas ilusões... No fundo, muito das coisas que eu fiz foi pensando em você Heero, só você! Eu queria ser interessante, importante e digno para você me querer. Eu tentei, juro que tentei ser uma pessoa melhor, sem uma alma suja como a de um assassino que antes eu possuía. Eu queria ajudar as pessoas com a influência que eu consegui como cantor, eu queria...

Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque insistente da campainha. Retirei-me do banheiro e me encaminhei até a porta, passando pelo enorme quarto em que dormia e pela luxuosa sala de estar. Abri a porta sem nem mesmo espiar pelo olho mágico ou perguntar quem era.

-Duo, você ainda esta desse jeito? Vamos, apresse-se! Os outros já estão lá em baixo te esperando. O vôo para a turnê sai em menos de uma hora!

Hilde entrou assim que a porta foi aberta e se espantou ao ver que eu ainda estava trajando apenas a calça do pijama. A única coisa que já havia feito era ter tomado banho, e meus cabelos se viam soltos e molhados.

-Não estou com a menor vontade de ir a lugar algum, Hilde.

-Agora não é hora para reclamações, Duo. Temos que embarcar para essa turnê, que já esta programada a mais de dez meses. Anime-se! Vamos passar por varias colônias inclusive L2, a sua colônia natal.

Hilde falava de forma empolgada até perceber que eu não demonstrava o menor entusiasmo em retornar para as colônias. Especialmente em L2 ou L1(colônia do soldado perfeito).

-O que foi, Duo? O que está acontecendo com você?

-Nada! Não me dê atenção, são apenas bobagens de minha mente insana.

Eu não iria aborrecê-la com as minhas indagações idiotas sobre minha pobre vida. O que eu iria dizer? Que estou cansado de ser o pobre garoto rico e super famoso? Que tem tudo o que quer e na hora em que quer? Ora, por favor, eu sei o que todos pensam de mim; que sou um estúpido que nunca se contenta com nada e que sempre se faz de coitado. Eles não sabem nada da minha vida nem o que se passa em minha mente para me julgar dessa maneira.

- Duo, às vezes você me assusta, sabia? Eu não te entendo. Você sabe que se quiser se abrir comigo, eu estarei aqui para te ouvir. Sabe que não somos apenas companheiros de banda, somos também amigos...

Hilde parou de falar ao notar que a deixei sozinha na sala. Eu sei que estava sendo grosso, mas não queria ouvir toda aquela conversa sobre sermos amigos de novo. Melhor ir ao closet trocar de roupa e encarar a viajem para mais uma "hilariante e super-divertida" turnê. OBA!! Ora por favor, a quem eu estava tentando enganar?

Dirigi-me ao armário e peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente e me enfiei dentro dela. Eu não dava a mínima para meu visual agora. Tanto faz se eu estava usando meias trocadas ou cores que não combinavam, isso não fazia diferença, já que qualquer coisa idiota que eu usasse, imediatamente virava moda. Bando de estúpidos! Copiavam as coisas patéticas que eu fazia.

Enfiei-me numa calça de couro preta e uma camisa de gola alta vermelha, afinal, eu não estava tão mal assim para quem tinha pegado à primeira roupa que encontrou.

Quando Hilde entrou em meu closet, eu estava calçando minhas botas.

- Sabia que é falta de educação deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas? Isso magoa.

- Desculpe, Hilde, mas eu não to a fim de ouvir todo esse papo sobre amizade agora.

- Tá, me desculpe, eu não vou mais insistir nisso. Vamos, ande logo. Todos estão com pressa, estamos esperando a um bom tempo você descer.

-Tá bom, tá bom. O senhor atrasadinho já esta descendo. Só falta um último toque. –abri meu armário de jaquetas e peguei a que eu mais gostava: uma de couro preta. – Prontinho!

-Vamos?

Eu passei por Hilde e agarrei sua mão a puxando para fora do apartamento, indicando que já estava pronto para embarcar. Bom, se era para recolocar minha mascara de felicidade então melhor colocá-la o quanto antes.

Descemos pelo elevador e no salão de entrada do prédio os demais integrantes da Deathscythe Hell nos aguardavam. Chester Bennington, o baterista da banda, estava sentado no enorme sofá da recepção usando seus costumeiros óculos escuros, eram a sua marca. Rivers Cuomo, o outro guitarrista, estava paquerando a recepcionista e, ao que tudo indicava, estava obtendo sucesso. Simon, nosso empresário estava de pé à frente de uma cascata construída após um vidro. Era um lindo desperdício de dinheiro. Simon berrava no telefone com algum infeliz e tive a certeza de que não queria estar na pele dele.

-Ora, ora… Veja quem finalmente resolveu aparecer depois de nós fazer esperar por quase duas horas! –Chester ironizou, ao me ver sair do elevador.

-Finalmente, Maxwell! Vão, andem logo que eu não tenho muito tempo. O carro que os levará até o aeroporto está estacionado lá na garagem para evitar que sejam massacrados pelas fãs histéricas. –meu empresário nem ao menos me cumprimentou.

Todos nos dirigimos para o elevador e descemos até a garagem. Dois carros nos esperavam nos dividimos para melhor nós acomodarmos no espaço do automóvel. Hilde, meu empresário e eu fomos em um dos carros; Chester e Rivers no outro.

Eu já podia ouvir os gritos de fãs enlouquecidas vindos da rua. Quando os portões da garagem foram abertos, parecia até que elas tinham adivinhado. Todos se dirigiram para lá, pulando na frente do carro como um bando de moscas famintas em volta de um bolo de chocolate ou um bando de urubus sobrevoando a carniça. Sorri com a minha comparação e sei que não deveria falar assim deles, afinal, todo o meu sucesso, a vendagem dos cd' s e os shows lotados que eu faço, são graças a eles; além de todo o dinheiro que eu ganho. Mas é que alguns fãs exageram nessa idéia de ter um ídolo. Logo as vozes desesperadas não podiam mais ser ouvidas e nos aproximávamos do aeroporto, graças a Deus ou a qualquer outro ser. O aeroporto estava vazio, nem sinal de algum fã histérico ou coisa do tipo.

O embarque foi tranqüilo e silencioso. Só eram ouvidos os gritos do nosso empresário, que reclamava de coisas fúteis como o ar condicionado do avião. Não sei por que ele se preocupava com isso, afinal, ele nem viajaria com a banda, só embarcaria no próximo dia.

O avião por dentro era luxuoso, o melhor que poderíamos querer, por isso não entendi por que tanta reclamação vinda de Simon. Nos iríamos direto para Luxemburgo onde faríamos um show e de lá embarcaríamos para as colônias. Logo que o avião decolou, pedi a comissária de bordo para que me trouxesse um conhaque ou qualquer outra bebida alcoólica. Era incrivelmente diferente o efeito da bebida tomada em altas altitudes. A aeromoça me trouxe vodka e eu aproveitei para encher o copo, já que ela havia trazido o corpo por meio.

-Eu não acredito, Duo. Mal levantamos vôo e você já quer se embebedar?! –Hilde me olhava com desaprovação.

-Ah Hilde, não enche o saco! Deixe-o beber. Você às vezes é muito chatinha. –Rivers devolveu.

-O Duo está bebendo demais e isso não é bom para a saúde dele. Me preocupo com ele, diferentemente de você, Rivers. E não pense que eu não vi que você anda oferecendo alucinógenos pra ele, tá? –Hilde gritava enraivecida.

- É só para descontrai-lo um pouco e ele aceita porque quer. Ele já é bem grandinho e sabe se cuidar sozinho, não precisa de uma babá como você, sua vaca! –Rivers gritava no mesmo tom.

- O que você tem contra mim para ficar tentando me irritar o tempo todo e fazer tudo ao contrario do que deveria ser? –Hilde apontou o dedo na cara de Rivers.

- Parem já com essa briga! –eu explodi e gritei jogando o copo com bebida no chão e me levantando de onde estava.

Os dois olharam pra mim espantado com minha reação até mesmo Chester, que só observava o bate-boca de longe, se surpreendeu.

- Eu não sou mais criança e não preciso de uma babá para me controlar Hilde e se eu tomo alucinógenos é porque eu quero e não porque alguém me obriga. –gritei com a garota, que abaixou a cabeça. - E enquanto a você Rivers, eu não o quero mais maltratando a Hilde ou a chamando de vaca. Se não está satisfeito com a presença de uma mulher na banda, então saia, porque ela está aqui desde o começo e você sabe disso!

Eu não fiquei para ouvir os protestos. Me dirigi ao banheiro do avião, precisava por para fora tudo que não havia comido. Entrei e tranquei a porta, vomitei o pouco que tinha tomado no café da manhã. Recostei-me na parede ao lado do vaso sanitário e chorei. Eu não sabia o motivo do choro, só tinha vontade de sumir… de abrir a porta daquele avião e pular.

Olhando para todas as coisas "honrosas" que eu fiz eu percebo que odeio a pessoa falsa que me tornei. Eu queria não usar mais essa máscara de alegria. Será que ninguém vê que estou me auto-destruindo? Eu preciso esquecer disso. Preciso de alguma coisa que me leve para um lugar onde eu possa ser apenas eu mesmo. A bebida não tinha efeito sobre o meu corpo, afinal, eu vomitei tudo. Eu precisava de alguma coisa... Eu quero sumir... Eu vou enlouquecer.

Lembrei-me de que na pequena cozinha do avião tem uma mini geladeira com varias bebidas. Eu precisava ir até lá e pegar álcool para beber, mas sem ser percebido. Abri um pouco a porta e espiei, vendo que nenhum dos meus amigos estava a minha espera. Provavelmente só encontraria a aeromoça na cozinha, então decidi arriscar.

Saí do banheiro e fui silenciosamente à cozinha, onde encontrei a aeromoça preparando alguns drinques. Não me importei com a presença dela e abri a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de vodka.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa? Eu já estou levando os drinques que me pediram. Pode deixar que levo a bebida.

A aeromoça sorriu e tentou retirar a garrafa de minha mão.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Eu quero tomar a bebida pura mesmo. –tentei puxar a garrafa de volta.

- Mas senhor não pode tomar uma garrafa inteira. Estamos em vôo.

- Não me importo, afinal, eu paguei por tudo isso, não é? Agora me faz o favor de sair da minha frente e me deixar passar, antes que eu reclame sobre você e a faça perder o emprego.

A moça me olhou com medo e inconformada com a minha arrogância. Com certeza deve ter pensado no que penso que sou para tratar as pessoas como insetos. Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de pedir desculpas. Assim que ela me deu passagem, corri para o banheiro antes que fosse visto. Tranquei-me novamente. Agora eu poderia esquecer um pouco daquela minha vida miserável. Eu sei que beber não iria resolver nada, mas me ajudaria a esquecer que por um segundo que não tenho uma família, que não sou realmente amado, que eu não valho nada, que eu sou um inútil, que eu uso minha mascara de felicidade.

Eu sou um inútil como Heero mesmo me dizia!

-

Flashback 

**-**

_Eu estava terminando de encaixotar meus pertences na sala que eu ocupei nos Preventers, quando senti algo estranho em minhas costas. Um olhar pesado sobre mim e, mesmo sem me virar, eu sabia de quem era aquele olhar, só não saberia dizer a quanto tempo ele estava me observando, pois já tinha alguns minutos que eu sentia uma sensação desconfortável._

_-Então... Você veio me ajudar? –tentei ser irônico, mas não me virei para encará-lo._

_- Você vai mesmo deixar os Preventers? –ele perguntou, parecendo incerto._

_- É o que parece. –respondi, me levantando para encará-lo._

_- Você assinou os últimos relatórios que eu deixei sobre sua mesa anteontem? –ele perguntou com uma voz fria e uma expressão do costumeiro soldado perfeito nos olhos._

_- É claro que eu revisei e assinei. Estão aqui. –peguei o relatório sobre a mesa e estendi o braço para entregá-los. - Eu não sou o incompetente e inútil que você pensa que sou! _

_Eu não sei o que me encorajou a dizer aquilo, mas eu estava farto das insinuações de Heero sobre a minha eficiência e personalidade. Tive que me segurar para não xingar aquele bastardo. Quem ele pensava que era para me tratar daquela forma? O senhor sabe-tudo, superior e perfeito? O pior era que ele era tudo isso, mas eu não era um inútil e miserável como ele queria insinuar com aquele olhar frio. _

_Quando ele decidiu pegar os relatórios que lhe eram oferecidos, nossas mãos se tocaram por uns segundos, mas que me fizeram estremecer profundamente. Eu gelei e, com certeza, devo ter corado._

_Que estúpido!_

_Mas o que me surpreendeu foi que por um segundo eu vi a expressão de Heero mudar. Ele não parecia indiferente, pelo contrário, arregalou os olhos e abriu os lábios em surpresa. Não sei se imaginei essa reação vinda dele ou se realmente aconteceu, porque foi tão rápida que logo desapareceu. Ele puxou os relatórios e os examinou, talvez para ter certeza de que eu estava falando a verdade, e isso me irritou._

_- Realmente você os revisou. Finalmente algum trabalho vindo de você. –ele continuava a examinar os relatórios de pé a minha porta e eu tremia de raiva. - Acho que você merece a vida de artista, já que ela é o que você sempre quis._

_-O que você disse? –bufei enraivecido, antes que ele deixasse a minha sala. Eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com "o que você sempre quis"._

_-Eu pensei que você estaria feliz. –ele continuou parecendo não se importar com minha indignação._

_- Você está me ofendendo Heero. Peça desculpas pelo que disse. –eu tentei parecer calmo para não soltar os cachorros em cima dele._

_- Desculpas? Pelo quê? Eu só estou dizendo o que eu acho. Cantar profissionalmente foi o que você sempre quis não? –Heero não olhava diretamente para mim._

_-Sim, foi o que eu sempre quis, mas... _

_- Mas o quê? Eu só vim aqui para te desejar sorte em sua nova vida. – Heero continuava a não me olhar nos olhos._

_Eu não resisti e voei no pescoço dele. Agarrei o colarinho de sua camisa e o imprensei contra a parede. Ele olhou pra mim com um meio sorriso nos lábios, como se esperasse aquela reação vinda de mim._

_-Você está de brincadeira comigo, Heero? Dizer que me deseja sorte? Até parece. – eu olhava enraivecido para Heero, que apenas me encarava calmo. Eu não sabia descrever o que se passava dentro dele, mas podia jurar que via felicidade em seus olhos. - Você não muda, Heero. Não passa de uma máquina estúpida que só tem raciocínio baseado em cálculos e só obedece a ordens; não tem sentimentos, não é humano. Sua única utilidade fora da guerra é essa, trabalhando como um soldadinho que recebe ordens e pensa baseando-se em mais cálculos. Inútil é você que não pode sentir..._

_- Cale-se! Você não sabe as asneiras que está dizendo. _

_Heero gritou e me empurrou. Agora foi ele quem segurou o colarinho de minha camisa e se virou. Eu assumi a sua posição sendo imprensado contra parede e ele assumiu a minha de ameaçador. Heero olhava em meus olhos, mas os seus, não demonstravam raiva, apenas passividade. Estranhei e pensei estar ficando louco. Decidi julgá-lo pela sua atitude._

_- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. –ele falou em tom baixo._

_- Eu não sei o que estou dizendo? Agora eu tenho cara de idiota é? –devolvi em tom de raiva._

_- Eu não estou te julgando por você querer deixar os Preventers. – as mãos de Heero me soltaram cuidadosamente. – Eu só estou tentando te apoiar. Por que você não pergunta a minha opinião sobre suas ações como perguntou aos outros?_

_- He... Heero... – sussurrei, não entendo sua atitude. Ele sem querer tinha imprensado meu ferimento de bala na lateral do tórax._

_Ele me soltou e se virou de costas. Eu chequei meu ferimento para ver se este não sagrava já que doía bastante, infelizmente a faixa branca que o envolvia estava manchada de vermelho certamente o ferimento tinha aberto. Eu tentei disfarçar para que Heero não percebesse._

_- Eu já sei qual a sua opinião, você me acha um completo idiota._

_- Você sabe que não é assim que eu penso._

_- Não Heero, é exatamente assim que você pensa. Eu sempre fui um inútil pra você, não é mesmo?_

_Heero se aproximou de mim ficando a poucos centímetros de meu corpo. Eu podia até sentir sua respiração calma e ritmada em minha face. Isso me deixava tonto. Eu tentava não demonstrar dor por causa do ferimento. Eu o tinha conseguido na última missão que realizei. Tentando salvar a vida do soldado perfeito, eu me coloquei em sua frente e levei um tiro. Não era nada tão grave que comprometesse minha vida. A bala pegou de raspão na lateral esquerda de meu tórax, mas infelizmente era uma dessas balas especiais que se parte em mil pedaços. Idéia estúpida que eu tive em usar meu próprio corpo como escudo para proteger Heero, mas eu fiquei tão desesperado ao vê-lo sem defesa, que não pensei em mais nada. Pelo menos ele reconheceu isso._

_- Você não é idiota. Você é uma das pessoas mais interessantes e fascinantes que eu já conheci._

_-Mentira! -gritei. –Eu não entendo você, Heero. Se eu era tão interessante assim, então porque você me deixou? –eu arfava tentando disfarçar a dor._

_Heero abriu a boca para falar algo, mas o que quer que fosse morreu em seus lábios, pois ele parou ao ouvir seu celular tocar. Ele atendeu e eu tive uma vontade estúpida de perguntar quem era, mas não foi preciso, já que a resposta veio logo em seguida._

_-Tudo bem, Relena. Eu não esqueci... Não se preocupe, pois eu estarei lá na hora marcada... Até as oito Relena... Tchau._

_Eu tive ímpetos de entrar dentro daquele celular e esganar a Relena, mas me controlei e abracei meu próprio ventre tentando disfarçar o sangue que já manchava minha camisa. Logo o soldado perfeito perceberia, não era burro._

_Nesse momento Quatre apareceu na porta de minha sala e se espantou ao ver o japonês lá dentro._

_- Duo? Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você estava ocupado. Eu vim buscá-lo. –o loirinho disse, meio sem graça ele sentiu a tensão que pairava no lugar._

_- Quatre! Que bom te ver! Entra e me ajuda com as últimas caixas. –eu quase implorei com os olhos para o loiro entrasse. Não me movi do lugar para não demonstrar minha dor. Não sei como, mas consegui abri um enorme sorriso com a chegada do árabe. _

_Heero me olhou com outra expressão após atender o celular. Fitou-me com ternura por alguns segundos e depois seu olhar passou para raiva como se eu fosse sujo e ele tivesse nojo de mim. Eu não entendi o motivo. Quatre observava tudo meio sem graça e devia estar se sentindo um peixe fora d'água. _

_- Espero que goste de sua nova vida. Eu realmente te desejo toda a sorte do mundo._

_Heero passou por mim e sumiu nos corredores dos Preventers. Quatre me olhou, não compreendendo o porquê das palavras do japonês._

-

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**-**

Durante o resto da viajem eu fiquei no banheiro. A primeira a bater na porta e tentar me convencer a sair foi Hilde, mas eu me recusei depois foi à vez de Chester, e por último Rivers. Eu preferi ficar lá dentro do banheiro mesmo para não ter que encarar meus companheiros. Eles certamente veriam meus olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

O avião pousou em Luxemburgo e eu já podia ouvir os gritos de fãs enlouquecidos. Esses sons vinham de minha mente perturbada, pois quando desembarcamos não havia fãs a nossa espera. Todo o percurso até o hotel foi tranqüilo e silencioso. Faríamos o show no dia seguinte e eu teria tempo para descansar e reorganizar meus pensamentos, até enfrentar uma nova tempestade.

_Continua..._

_**Cantinho da Autora:** _

_Olá pessoal! O que acharam do primeiro capitulo da fic? Espero que tenham gostado. Acho que ficou meio confuso, pois foi todo construído em cima de flash-back do Duo, e só conhecemos a história até agora através dos olhos dele, mas essa é a minha idéia misturar tempo presente com passado para fazer melhor uma visão da mente confusa de Duo. _

_E não se preocupem que logo, logo virar a explicação para as atitudes de Heero, e as loucuras do Duo._

_Espero comentários ok?_

_Beijinhos da Asu-chan._


	3. Capitulo 2: Anything for you

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Sinopse:** Após conhecer o glamour e o lado negro da fama percebe que apesar de todo o dinheiro e luxo do qual vive cercado sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira inconformado com a figura patética na qual se transformou em meio a crises de identidade passa a se alto destruir vivendo ao estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'rol. Será que Heero poderá salva-lo?

**Agradecimentos:** a todos que deixaram reviews a Larcan, Naru Hiwatari, Blanxe, Jamara (Hikaro), RaposaVermelha \o/ valeu pessoal!!

_**Obrigado a Blanxe pela revisão da fic \o/**_

**Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.**

**-**

**Sempre Depois da Tempestade**

**-**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Anything for you**

(Qualquer coisa por você)

-

Estacionei meu carro na vaga da garagem e me dirigi ao elevador esperei que este chegasse. Ao ver a porta se abrir, entrei apertando o nono andar. Estava cansado. Há cinco anos que eu enfiava a cara no trabalho, sem pensar em mais nada. Desde que Duo foi embora, não consegui achar outro jeito de ocupar minha mente, a não ser trabalhando.

A porta do elevador abriu, indicando que já chegara ao andar. Saí, peguei minhas chaves e abri a porta de meu apartamento. Ao entrar, empurrei a porta atrás de mim com os pés, joguei a chave longe e despenquei o corpo pesado no sofá. Elevei o pacote em minha mão para o alto. Não sei por que havia comprado aquilo, mas quando passei em frente á loja de cds não resisti ao ver a capa do novo cd da banda Deathscythe Hell na vitrine, ganhando um destaque todo especial. Nem ao menos gosto do estilo da música, um estilo que mescla gótico com new metal e até mesmo um pouco de rock hadcore ou coisa parecida. O vendedor da loja me dissera que o cd estava esgotado e que só tinha dois últimos exemplares. Um eu comprei. Tirei o cd da sacola e analisei. A capa tinha a imagem de um cemitério, enfocava um túmulo com a estátua de um anjo e, naquele momento, a mesma me pareceu estranhamente familiar. Lembrava muito um certo baka que não vejo á anos.

Levantei-me tirando o cd da capa, o coloquei no aparelho de som e voltei a me jogar no sofá, acionando a tecla play com o controle remoto. A primeira música começou a tocar. Iniciava com um solo de violino com notas tristes e suaves, logo depois veio uma voz totalmente angelical, esplendida e inigualável. Palavras eram pouco para classificar aquela voz. A letra da música considerei-a mais triste ainda. Olhei no encarte da capa e a composição era dele, Duo Maxwell.

**_I'd give anything to give me to you  
_**

_Eu daria tudo para me entregar a você_

**_Can you forget the words that you thought you knew?_**

_Você pode esquecer as palavras que você achava que sabia?_

Por que será que quando essas palavras chegaram ao meu ouvido, eu me sinto estranho, como se elas tivessem sido escritas pra mim? Eu devo estar imaginando coisas… Ele nem ao menos deve se lembrar de mim, quanto mais escrever letras de músicas pensando em alguém tão arrogante como eu. Após o demorado solo de violino e as duas primeiras frases, começa um toque de guitarra suave acompanhando e a maravilhosa voz de Duo... Eu disse maravilhosa? Tá, eu admito, a voz dele é sublime sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu ainda goste dele ou coisa do tipo... Ah! Quer saber? Que se dane!

**_If you want me_**

_Se você me quiser_

**_Come and find me_**

_Venha procurar-me_

**_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_**

_Nada esta te detendo então, por favor, venha me libertar._

Quase pulo do sofá ao ouvir as frases seguintes. Eu poderia estar apenas imaginando coisas, mas que essas palavras caíram em mim como uma carapuça, isso sim. Algo dentro de mim despertou desde que Duo deixou os Preventers e eu venho sonhando com um reencontro, onde possamos sei lá dizer que eu sinto falta das coisas idiotas e que ele dizia, dizer que eu sinto falta do ruído do seu sorriso dizer que... Eu não sei que talvez eu... Talvez eu goste dele mais do que deveria gostar...

Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, queria que ele me dissesse que sentimento é esse, porque não sei como lidar com ele. Nunca me senti assim antes, não compreendo por que sinto tanta vontade de estar com ele o tempo todo. Me pego pensando nele nos mais inapropriados momentos! Até mesmo sonho com aqueles olhos violetas! Eu não sei expressar sentimentos, toda minha vida havia sido direcionada para a batalha. Eu não entendo o que estou sentindo! Quando eu o deixei, pensei que seria fácil me acostumar a viver sem ele, mas não está sendo… Eu só fiz o que pensei ser melhor para ele.

Balanço a cabeça, tentando racionalizar meus pensamentos. A confusão havia se instalado em mim desde o primeiro instante em que pus os olhos em Duo. Sua grande trança, seus hipnotizastes olhos violetas, a beleza de suas feições sorridentes, o cheiro fresco de sua pele, tudo me deixava extremamente desconcertado. Eu não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo, nunca havia me sentido atraído por ninguém, mas com Duo era diferente. Toda vez que estava perto dele, sentia uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-lo.

É difícil admitir pra mim mesmo que preciso de alguém. A guerra acabou não, preciso mais cumprir meu papel de soldado perfeito e sem sentimentos, mas ainda não sei como lidar com todas essas emoções. Palavras nunca foram meu ponto forte. Como posso dizer pra ele que eu só me sinto bem quando ele está aqui? O que eu posso dizer? Eu não sei ser... Humano... Eu não sei ser falante e desinibido como ele... Queria que ele me ensinasse...Será que eu fiz a escolha certa quando o deixei livre? Odeio admitir, mas... Eu preciso dele. Eu o quero... Como diz a letra dessa musica, será que eu devo procurá-lo?

-

A forte maquiagem negra no contorno de meus olhos contrasta de uma forma estranha, mas não menos bela, com minha pele branca e totalmente pálida, além da cor dos meus olhos ajudarem um pouco. Ás vezes eu pareço um cadáver. Aqui, em meu camarim, eu quase posso ouvir os gritos dos fãs. Logo eu estarei no meio da tempestade, vestindo a minha máscara de alegria, dando meu show, enchendo minha vida com mais mentiras.

Toc toc

A assistente de palco abre um pouco da porta para me avisar de que faltam apenas cinco minutos para o inicio do show. Eu confiro se minha trança esta bem feita, termino de calçar meu coturno e visto meu sobretudo. Já estou pronto para atuar. Antes de sair do camarim dou uma olhada para a mesa onde coloquei uma garrafa de conhaque, pelo menos desta vez eu não vou entrar no palco alcoolizado. Antes que minha vontade de beber seja maior do que o meu bom senso, eu deixo o camarim. No corredor vejo meus companheiros de banda dando o último retoque em seus instrumentos. Daqui onde estou posso ver a lateral do palco. O "circo" está armado, só falta eu, o palhaço, para fazer a festa.

Meus companheiros de banda são os primeiros a subir no palco, ainda escuro. Hilde passa por mim e agarra meu braço.

-Você tem certeza de que está bem, Duo?

-Tenho, não se preocupe. –eu não tenho certeza de nada, mas respondo mesmo assim.

Todos tomam suas posições só falta a mim para assumir o vocal, na música de abertura eu começo tocando violino. Assim que eu pego o instrumento e começo a tocá-lo o palco se ilumina e aplausos e gritos em polvorosa são ouvidos. O show devia contar com uma platéia de 50 mil pessoas, mas pela quantidade de gente parecia ter umas 25 mil a mais. No meio de tantas pessoas, eu olho e só consigo enxergar o rosto de uma em especial, uma pessoa que há muito tempo não vejo, a razão pela qual compus essa e a maioria de minhas musicas, minha inspiração... Alguém que nunca terei... Heero.

**_I'll believe_**

_Eu vou acreditar_

**_All your lies_**

_Em todas as suas mentiras_

**_Just pretend you love me_**

_Apenas finja que me ama_

**_Make believe_**

_Faça de conta_

**_Close your eyes_**

_Feche seus olhos_

**  
_I'll be anything for you_**

_Eu serei qualquer coisa por você_

Mentiras... A minha vida inteira se resumia a isso, apenas mentiras... Tudo que eu queria era encontrar meu lugar neste mundo... Ser digno de respeito e admiração, ser interessante, importante, educado, sofisticado... Por mais que eu tente, acho que jamais conseguirei apagar as marcas da pessoa suja que um dia eu fui. Eu trocaria tudo o que eu já consegui até hoje, trocaria todo dinheiro, fama, fortuna e tudo mais, pelo respeito e admiração de apenas uma única pessoa. O soldado perfeito jamais aprovaria a vida desonrosa que eu levei no passado e a vida atribulada de hoje.

Queria que ele pelo menos fingisse que eu o agrado, fingisse que eu sou importante, que diferença iria fazer? Não é isso que as pessoas fazem comigo? Só porque sou famoso me tratam aos beijos e abraços, mas no fundo eu sei que me odeiam. Então por quê?

Aquele som frenético e os gritos dos fãs me contagiavam, então o personagem que eu criei na guerra e que agora usava para atuar nos palcos assumiu o controle de minha mente. Eu não era mais Duo Maxwell, agora, eu era Shinigami, o deus da morte. Eu canto descontroladamente. Corro de um lado para o outro num misto de alegria e agressividade. A musica agora é agitada e rápida. Os fãs enlouquecidos pelo som pulam freneticamente. Eu estou no meio da tormenta de mais uma tempestade.

Após o longo show de duas horas e meia, estou exausto. Vou para meu camarim, está noite eu não coloquei uma gota de álcool na boca, preciso distrair minha vontade de tomar algo e vou tomar um banho para espairecer. Após o longo banho, ainda estou parado no meio do camarim só de roupão, tentando não pensar em nada quando alguém bate na porta.

-Pode entrar! –grito para a pessoa de fora.

-Duo? Você ainda esta deste jeito? – Rivers entra não fazendo a menor cerimônia e se espantando ao me ver só de roupão.

-Por que o espanto? –ironizei.

-Nós vamos dar um pulo numa boate para fechar a noite com chave de ouro. Você não está a fim de vim? Vai ter muita bebida, música e companhia para passar a noite... Se é que você me entende! –Rivers sorria maliciosamente. –Todos vão, inclusive a Hilde, você vem?

-Claro, eu não perderia essa por nada! Só vou colocar uma roupa. –eu respondo gostando da idéia de me acabar em uma boate. Não estava nem aí para o dia seguinte e tudo que eu queria era um pouco de "diversão".

-Ótimo! Vamos te esperar no carro, não demore ok?- Rivers deixou meu camarim.

Pelo menos essa noite não iria ser perdida... Apressei-me em escolher uma roupa. As opções não eram muitas, já que só tinha roupas que eu gostava de usar em shows no meu armário. Vestir-me e corri para encontrar meus amigos que estavam a minha espera no carro de Rivers.

-Hum Hum. –forcei uma tosse para chamar as atenções pra mim.

-Duo! Uau! –Hilde aprovou meu look.

Eu vestia coturno preto, uma calça preta justa, uma camisa roxa com alguns detalhes em couro preto e um sobretudo, além de meu quase inseparável crucifixo.

-Pare de fazer pose seu exibicionista e entra logo no carro. –Chester gritou.

Entrei no carro e Rivers deu a partida. Já passava das três e meia da madrugada. Rivers nos levou a lugar que julguei como ser legal. Tocava uma alta musica eletrônica, corpos se balançavam pra lá e pra cá na pista, alguns casais mais espevitados quase faziam sexo no canto da parede, onde tinha pouquíssima luz. Escolhemos ir para um camarote e sentar num sofá reservado, onde tínhamos toda visão da pista e não éramos incomodados. Logo o garçom veio nos servir algumas batidas, peguei uma das mais fortes que era uma feita com tequila. Hilde após beber uma batida sem álcool, puxou Chester para a pista de dança e se perderam no meio dos corpos que se balançavam frenéticos. Rivers saiu em outra direção e voltou minutos depois sorrindo.

-Hey Duo, você tá afim? – Rivers me perguntou e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha não entendo.

-De quê?

-Eu conheço um cara aqui que vende Ecstasy (2) então peguei alguns comprimidos pra nós. Você ta a fim de relaxar um pouquinho? Isso só vai fazer você ter mais energia na pista de dança! – Rivers sorria me oferecendo um comprimido branco.

Eu sei que não devia consumir drogas, nem permitir que meu companheiro também faça isso, mas quer saber? Eu senti uma vontade enorme de experimentar, na verdade estava meio desanimado e sem vontade para dançar e talvez esse comprimido branco fosse uma "solução". Quer saber? Que se dane! Não vou ficar aqui analisando os prós e os contras e perdendo tempo. Peguei o comprimido e o coloquei goela adentro com a ajuda da tequila.

-Isso aí, Duo! Gostei de ver! – Rivers sorriu, batendo palmas.

-Quando essa coisa vai fazer efeito? –perguntei.

-Logo, logo. Você já pode ir para a pista arrasar.

Levantei-me e fui para a pista me espremendo, tentando passar entre as pessoas e não ser arrastado. Logo meu corpo foi ficando leve e minha mente vazia, uma sensação agradável me consumiu. Sentia-me leve como se fosse o dono do mundo. Começou a tocar uma música gothic eletronic, parecia que o DJ a tinha escolhido especialmente pra mim. Comecei a dançar de olhos fechados, meu corpo realizava movimentos majestosos. Eu tinha que admitir que era um ótimo dançarino, minha trança chicoteava em minhas costas complementando a dança. Logo me tornei o centro da atenção, algumas pessoas abriram espaço para me ver dançar. Sentia-me imensamente feliz sem qualquer motivo. O efeito da droga era ótimo, eu via diversos olhares de cobiça sobre mim. Agradeci por ainda não ter sido reconhecido como vocalista do Deathscythe Hell.

Uma das pessoas que me cobiçavam me chamou a atenção. Era um rapaz alto, com os cabelos curtos e castanho escuros, olhos azuis que me lembraram de um certo japonês que a muito não vejo. Fiquei impressionado com isso e, por alguns momentos, até achei estar tendo alucinações. Fui em sua direção e o convidei para dançar. Ele prontamente aceitou. Dançamos um pouco.

-Escuta, qual seu nome? –ele gritou ao pé do meu ouvido, tentando me fazer ouvi-lo.

-Meu nome não é importante agora, apenas curta o momento! –comecei a gargalhar. Era incrível como esse cara se parecia com Heero, mas suas personalidades definitivamente eram inversamente diferentes.

-Meu nome é Eduard.

-Escuta Eduard, porque você não vai lá no bar pegar umas bebidas pra gente, eu já te alcanço. –despachei o cara.

Dancei mais um pouco e logo comecei a sentir uma dor no meu peito, não, eu não estava passando mal, era uma dor emocional. Era como se eu carregasse o mundo nas costas, toda a frustração da pessoa mentirosa em que me tornei veio à tona, sentia a necessidade de tomar mais um comprimido de Ecstasy. Queria sentir novamente aquela sensação de alegria. Eu precisava esquecer tudo isso. Subi as escadas e fui até o camarote procurar por Rivers.

-Rivers?

Eu o encontrei agarrado a duas mulheres.

-Eu preciso de mais! –eu dizia gesticulando como um doido.

-Duo... – Rivers tentava se livrar de uma das garotas que o beijava ferozmente. –Você tem que ir com calma essa foi a primeira vez que você tomou Ecstasy, não pode ir se entorpecendo de cara!

-Que se dane, Rivers! Já tomei coisas piores, eu quero e pronto! Onde está esse cara que vende?

-Nem pensar, Duo. Eu não vou te dizer! – Rivers voltou ao "trabalho" de beijar as duas mulheres.

-Ah! Aí está você. Eu peguei bebidas pra gente, mas você tinha sumido. – Eduard, o quase "sósia" de Heero, veio ao meu encontro com duas bebidas na mão.

-Aproveita a chance e vai se divertir! – Rivers me despachou, insinuando o que eu deveria fazer com Eduard.

Tomei com certa agressividade uma das batidas da mão de Eduard e a bebi em um único gole. Era uma bebida levemente forte de vodka, minha garganta ficou queimando, mas não me importei. Depois agarrei o copo da bebida que Eduard levava a boca e comecei a tomá-lo.

-Vai com calma, garoto! Você já tá muito alterado. – Eduard me alertou.

-Eu não sou um garoto! E não é da sua conta! Eu posso beber o quanto achar que devo. –se Rivers não me dava mais Ecstasy então eu iria me entupir de álcool. –Vamos dançar!

Puxei Eduard para a pista e esbarrei em Hilde e Chester no caminho. Ela me olhou com desaprovação por eu já estar bêbado. Chester fingiu não se importar. Eu não estava nem ai para a reprovação de Hilde. Para fugir de seu olhar e da bronca que ela me daria, logo em seguida peguei Eduard de surpresa, o encostei contra a parede e ataquei sua boca. Ele se assustou com a minha agressividade, mas respondeu com a mesma ânsia ao beijo. Ainda o beijando olhei de rabo de olho para Hilde que saiu inconformada.

-Uau! Você é realmente...

-Pegue mais uma bebida pra mim, por favor, vou esperar lá na pista de dança. –cortei o que quer que fosse que Eduard iria dizer. Eu estava adorando dar ordens e ele obedecer. Ele era tão parecido fisicamente com Heero e, em minha mente doente, eu já tentava olha-lo como se realmente fosse.

Não demorou muito e ele retornou com uma bebida na mão. Eu dançava freneticamente, meio zonzo por estar bêbado e ter sacudido a minha cabeça. Eu agarrei a bebida e comecei a mandá-la pra dentro.

-Você não deveria continuar bebendo. –Eduard me aconselhava, enquanto me acompanhava até a escada que dava para o camarote.

-Eu digo quando tenho que parar de beber! –eu disse com a voz alterada, totalmente tomada pela bebida e quase não conseguindo subir as escadas.

-Agora eu sei por que não quis me dizer seu nome. –eu congelei quando Eduard tocou nesse assunto. –Você é Duo Maxwell, não é? O famoso vocalista da Deathscythe Hell, não é isso?

-Não, não é isso. Você está me confundindo. –eu disse entrando no camarote.

-Não se preocupe, eu não vou espalhar pra ninguém, afinal... – Eduard se aproximou de mim. –Eu não quero dividir sua atenção com outros fãs. –ele sorriu maliciosamente e tentou me beijar. Eu me desvencilhei dele.

-Eu quero ir embora! –falei o empurrando.

-Eu te levo. Em qual hotel você está hospedado?

-Não precisa. Eu vou voltar com meus amigos… só tenho que procurá-los. –de repente parecia que o mundo caia nas minhas costas e finalmente senti o peso da bebida.

-Rivers você não vai encontrar porque ele acabou de sair com aquelas duas mulheres você imagina pra onde.

-Desgraçado, eu o mato quando encontrá-lo. –eu pensava em um meio bem dolorido de esganar aquele idiota do Rivers por ter me deixado ali.

De repente minha vista ficou escura, minha cabeça girava como se a boate não parasse no lugar, minha mente foi tomada pela escuridão perdi a consciência meu corpo foi para o chão.

**_Anything for you_**

_Qualquer coisa por você_

**_All without your hurt inside_**

_Tudo sem sua mágoa por dentro_

**_Will ever never die_**

_Desejo nunca, nunca morrer_

**_I'll be everything you need_**

_Eu serei tudo que você precisa_

_-_

Maldita hora que eu tive a idéia de comprar esse cd! Passei quase à noite inteira ouvindo-o e o pouco que consegui dormi, ainda sonhei com o maldito sorriso daquele baka americano. Cheguei ao prédio em que ficava a cede principal dos Preventers meio atrasado e me odiei por isso. Com a minha mente atribulada de pensamentos desconexos, nem percebi quando Wufei passou por mim e me deu bom dia. Quase que não percebo Trowa passar por mim também me cumprimentando. Na verdade só o notei porque ele esbarrou em mim, quase me derrubando.

-Desculpe, Heero. Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Trowa.

-Como você chegou um pouco atrasado, eu deixei os documentos de identificação do corpo encontrado ontem na sua mesa. Deveria dar uma olhada. acho que é importante.

-Obrigado, vou olhar. O prisioneiro do caso 403 B já foi transferido?

-Heero, o prisioneiro já foi transferido há cinco dias. Você mesmo cuidou disso, não se lembra?

-Claro... Vou pra mim sala. – encerrei a conversa, antes que Trowa me questionasse sobre meu bem estar.

Como eu poderia me esquecer das coisas que faço? Isso sempre acontecia quando eu tinha insônia ou então tinha a maldita idéia de ouvir as canções de Duo. Só queria entender o que acontece comigo. Essa não era a melhor hora para ficar me questionando sobre meus sentimentos em relação a Duo. Fui até o banheiro e me olhei no espelho, molhei meu rosto e balancei a cabeça tentando afastar qualquer vestígio de sono. Então enxuguei meu rosto e fui pra minha sala. Não tinha o dia inteiro pra ficar pensando no baka.

Eu analisava os relatórios da última missão, quando Wufei bateu a minha porta. Ele poderia ter simplesmente entrado já que a porta estava aberta, mas preferiu se anunciar.

-Heero?

-Sim.

-Une pediu que você desse prioridade aos relatórios da última missão. Você já descobriu quem burlou o sistema de identificação de agentes do Preventers? Se quiser eu posso fazer isso, já estou na cola deste hacker há algum tempo.

-Ah sim, Wufei. Eu agradeceria se você fizesse isso, estou meio atribulado com tantos relatórios para entregar e uma reunião com meus "superiores" devido ao meu "abuso" de poder! –ironizei a parte do abuso.

-Pode deixar comigo.

Quando Wufei ia saindo de minha sala, vimos um rastro loiro correndo apressado nos corredores. Wufei olhou pra mim de deu um meio sorriso logo o tal "rastro loiro" voltou.

-Bom dia Wufei, Heero. – respondemos com um aceno de cabeça. -Vocês viram o Trowa por ai? –Quatre perguntou, parando á porta de minha sala.

-Ele deve estar entrando em uma reunião agora. –respondi, olhando em relógio para ter certeza do horário.

-Aí que pena! Eu tenho que entregar essa pasta pra ele, Trowa iria usá-la na reunião, ele a esqueceu lá em casa e quando eu percebi vim correndo trazer.

-Pode deixar comigo que eu entrego. Daqui a pouco entro na reunião e fica tudo bem, não se preocupe. –Wufei se ofereceu dando um meio sorriso do desespero de Quatre.

-Obrigado. Eu estou com pressa, desculpe não poder ficar mais, tenho negócios a tratar na empresa. Mas vocês estão convidados a ir jantar lá na minha casa, ok? –Quatre sorriu entregando a pasta para Wufei.

-Não se preocupe, Quatre. Todos nos estamos trabalhando muito.

-Eu sei, só estou avisando para vocês não se afastarem de mim como aquele amigo da onça do Duo. –Quatre fez um muxoxo. –Bem agora eu tenho que ir, até mais.

Quatre saiu apressado, eu fiquei pensando no baka assim que ouvi seu nome. Parecia uma sina, assim que eu conseguia esquecê-lo, alguém tratava de me lembrar. Fiquei parado um bom tempo pensando e Wufei deve ter me observado.

-Deveria procurá-lo. – Wufei me despertou dos meus pensamentos.

-O quê?

-Estou falando do Maxwell, você deveria ir atrás dele. –Wufei cruzou os braços a minha frente, me encarando.

-Não sei do que você esta falando. –voltei à atenção à minha mesa, fingindo analisar alguns papéis.

-Não se faça de desentendido, Yui. Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Desde que Maxwell se afastou de nós que você anda estranho. Eu não sou cego e nem idiota, aprendi com Winner e Barton a vencer qualquer barreira de preconceito e então me dei conta do que Maxwell era capaz de fazer com você.

-Wufei, eu estou muito ocupado no momento, pode me deixar sozinho? Tenho que analisar vários relatórios de missões. – tentei fugir do assunto que Wufei insistia em tocar.

-Eu sei que você está ocupado, mas tem pelo menos uns quatro anos que você foge desse assunto. – Wufei se sentou a minha frente, demonstrando que não pensava em me deixar em paz. –Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para falar desses assuntos, mas até agora pelo visto ninguém teve coragem o suficiente para tocar neste assunto com você.

-Você vai ficar ai só enrolando ou vai me deixar em paz? – tentei ser hostil para que ele saísse.

-Não seja grosso comigo porque isso não vai funcionar, Yui. –minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo. –Não posso afirmar ao certo o que aconteceu para você ter deixado o Maxwell, mas está na cara que você morre de saudades dele.

-Agora dá pra você sair.

-Como eu dizia... você não tem que ser o soldado perfeito frio e sem sentimentos pro resto de sua vida! Maxwell gostava muito de você, eu sei por que ele próprio me disse isso.

-Gostava? – eu pareci um idiota com essa pergunta.

-Está vendo como às vezes você deixa escapar uma pontinha dos seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Seus olhos brilharam só em me ouvir tocar no nome dele. – Wufei me provocou e era verdade, eu não consegui esconder minha animação.

-Você está imaginando coisas. Pouco me importa o que Duo disse ou deixou de dizer. É como você mesmo disse, eu o deixei! Pronto acabou.

-Não faça isso de novo. Não se esconda atrás dessa muralha que você construiu a sua volta, a guerra já acabou. Eu sei que é difícil pra você admitir a si mesmo que precisa de alguém, eu sei por que isso aconteceu comigo, levou tempo pra eu admitir que gosto da Sally.

-Então digamos que eu admita isso, e daí? – me mostrei interessado, afinal não era todo dia que Wufei e eu tínhamos um dialogo tão longo.

-Yui, eu posso estar equivocado, mas se você aceita um conselho, vá atrás do Maxwell, eu sempre tive uma desconfiança desse seu suposto "rompimento" com o Duo. Eu não sei explicar sentimentos ou coisa do tipo, mas acho que você esta desperdiçando uma chance de ser um humano normal. Desde que Maxwell se foi, você enfiou sua cara no trabalho e aquela única vez que consegui falar sobre o assunto, percebi o quanto ele é importante pra você e o quanto tenta negar este fato.

-É como você mesmo disse, Wufei, eu enfiei a cara no trabalho e este é um caminho sem volta. –voltei a analisar os relatórios em minha mesa.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha quando vi Wufei sair da minha sala, sem dizer mais nem uma palavra. Achei estranho ele desistir assim tão rápido, pois estava com um estranho sorriso no rosto. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que foi essa conversa, mas serviu pra reacender os questionamentos da noite passada. O que eu sinto por Duo? Era a primeira vez que alguém me dizia o que fazer em minha vida pessoal. Será que eu deveria seguir esse conselho? Mas como? Muitos quilômetros me separavam de Duo e muitas incertezas também.

-

Acordei meio zonzo e com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Por que eu fui beber tanto? Olhei a minha volta e não reconheci o local. Aquele não era o quarto do hotel onde eu estava.

-Bom dia, belo adormecida. – uma voz que eu não reconheci, me cumprimentou.

Tentei me levantar, mas o dor de cabeça era muito forte.

-Maldita dor de cabeça. –xinguei.

-Calma não faça movimentos bruscos.

Olhei para onde vinha a voz e tentei reconhecer seu dono. Tinha certeza que o conhecia. Meus olhos focalizavam imagens distorcidas e ele me pareceu tão familiar.

-He... Heero?

-Não, sinto muito. Adoraria ocupar o lugar desse cara no seu coração, você ficou chamando por ele enquanto dormia. Eu sou Eduard nos conhecemos ontem na boate.

-Ai minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. – olhei pra mim mesmo e me assustei ao ver que só vestia as calças meu sobretudo, camisa e sapatos tinham sido retirados. –Você e eu... Nós não? -olhei pra ele assustado.

-Calma, não se preocupe. Nós não fizemos nada disso. Eu retirei as suas roupas para te dar um banho frio. Você estava muito mal, tive que te dar uma dose de insulina, sou medico. Você costuma fazer isso sempre? Não estou querendo ser chato, mas isso pode te matar!

De repente eu senti uma vontade imensa de vomitar. Eduard entendeu minha necessidade e correu comigo para o banheiro. Vomitei muito, considerando que não tinha comido nada. Ele ficou no banheiro me dando força, depois que enxagüei meus lábios o olhei me lembrando de quando o conheci e pensei em usá-lo como meu "Heero" particular. Como posso ser tão idiota?

-Você precisa comer um pouco, está muito pálido. Isso não é bom para o tipo de rotina agitada que você leva. – eu olhei para Eduard. Aquilo estava parecendo uma consulta médica. –Desculpe-me, eu estou parecendo um médico chato, né?

-Está sim, a minha cabeça ta doendo pra burro! Você é legal! Sou Duo Maxwell. – estendi minha mão para cumprimentá-lo.

-Eu sei quem você é. Ontem você quis negar isso.

-Eu fiz isso? - ele me afirmou com a cabeça. –Desculpe-me, às vezes não é fácil ser perseguido o tempo inteiro.

-Eu sei. Agora acho que você tem que voltar para o hotel, você deve ter uma agenda lotada para cumprir! Eu te levo de volta.

-É verdade, embarco amanhã para L2 em turnê e também para gravar algumas cenas de um filme. Vou aceitar a sua carona até porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde estou!

-Você está em meu apartamento. Os artistas são sempre doidos assim como você?

Eduard sorriu e eu me achei um idiota ao compará-lo a Heero. Ele realmente não tinha nada do soldado perfeito. Era um cara legal, o sorriso dele era encantador, os olhos eram um pouco mais claros que os de Heero e o cabelo mais comportado, além de ser bem falante.

-

Já era quase noite, as coisas estavam bem tranqüilas nos Preventers. Analisei alguns relatórios, participei de uma reunião onde só fui repreendido por fazer de tudo para salvar o mundo, questionando os meus métodos. Fui acusado de abuso de poder, e tá eu admito! Exagero em algumas missões, mas foi preciso. Fechei algumas investigações e me preparava para adiantar o serviço de amanhã, quando Wufei apareceu em minha porta.

-Posso entrar?

-Você já entrou.

Wufei caminhou até minha mesa e colocou um envelope em cima dela.

-O que é isso? –questionei surpreso.

-Você embarca amanha para L2. – Wufei simplesmente afirmou.

-O quê? Mas não me informaram de nenhuma missão em L2.

-Maxwell vai fazer um show em L2.

-Mas o que eu tenho com isso?

-Eu te transferi para uma missão em L2, estão precisando de um agente de campo experiente para investigar uma possível ameaça terrorista. Pode ir tranqüilo que Trowa e eu assumimos todas as suas responsabilidades por aqui. Além disso, você pode aproveitar e ir atrás dele… ainda a tempo para vocês dois. – Wufei sorriu. –Dentro do envelope tem uma passagem para L2, ingresso para o show do Maxwell, o endereço do hotel onde ele vai ficar hospedado e o número do quarto dele, além de uma credencial que te dará livre acesso aos bastidores do show, o que facilitara seu encontro com ele. – Wufei ia deixando minha sala, eu fiquei totalmente sem resposta.

-Mas... Como você conseguiu isso? – apontei para o envelope.

-Por acaso eu trabalho numa agencia do serviço secreto, os Preventers, conhece? – Wufei ironizou. –Não precisa me agradecer. – bateu a porta antes que eu pudesse responder.

Ir atrás de Duo não estava nos meus planos. Wufei estava me dando à chance da minha vida. Seria que seria justo desperdiçá-la?

-

_**Continua...**_

_**-**_

_**Cantinho da Autora:** _

_O que estão achando? O.o Comentem!_

_(1) Pessoal sobre qualquer hipótese jamais usem drogas, elas fazem muito mal á saúde. Não são nada legais. Lembrem-se Drogas nem Morto!_

_O nome Chester é uma homenagem ao vocalista do Linkin Park e o nome Rivers ao vocalista do Weezer, duas bandas que eu amo de paixão._

_A música da fic é Anything for you do Evanescence, infelizmente não é de minha autoria, mas é bem legal. _

_Até a próxima._

_Beijos da Asu-chan._


	4. Capitulo 3: Quando fecho meus olhos

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**Casal:** 1x2

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Sinopse:** Após conhecer o glamour e o lado negro da fama, Duo percebe que, apesar de todo o dinheiro e luxo do qual vive cercado, sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira. Inconformado com a figura patética na qual se transformou, em meio a crises de identidade, passa a se alto destruir vivendo ao estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'rol. Será que Heero poderá salva-lo?

**Agradecimentos:** A Blanxe pela revisão do capitulo \o/ Thanks Blanxita! E a todos que postaram review... Valeu pessoal \o/

**Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.**

-

**Sempre Depois da Tempestade**

**-**

**Capitulo 03: **

**Quando fecho meus olhos.**

* * *

_**Não vou mais viver em paz **_

_**agora é minha chance de entender**_

_**o que ficou pra trás**_

_**tanto tempo em vão**_

_**dispersar a ilusão**_

_**nem sempre tudo é fácil de explicar**_

_**-**_

_**Arde em meus olhos**_

_**mas posso enxergar mentiras**_

_**que não vão calar agora**_

* * *

"Atenção passageiros do vôo 912 com destino a Colônia L2, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque 03"

Eu estou aqui na sala de espera do Espaçoporto, rumo ao portão de embarque 03 para a colônia L2. Não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa, estou tão inseguro desta decisão tomada a força, eu mesmo decidi deixa-lo... Será justo procurá-lo agora? Será que ele ainda pensa em mim? Não sei se terei coragem de procurá-lo.

-

Finalmente após a cansativa viajem até L2, minha Colônia natal, chego ao hotel onde ficarei hospedado até o show. Faz muito tempo que não venho a esta Colônia… este lugar me trás muitas lembranças dolorosas.

-Duo? - ouço a voz de minha secretaria pessoal me chamar, correndo pelo hall de entrada do Hotel.

-Duo, a Angélica esta te berrando. Não vai atendê-la? –Hilde, que caminha ao meu lado, se mostra indignada por eu não dar à mínima atenção a secretária, então ela mesma segura a porta do elevador para que Angélica possa entrar.

-Obrigada, Hilde. –Angélica a agradece e me lança um olhar de reprovação. –Duo eu só queria te informar da sua agenda para hoje de amanhã. Bem, com a proximidade da estréia nos cinemas do filme Hellish boy, do qual você é o ator principal, você dará amanhã uma entrevista coletiva junto com os outros atores do filme. A entrevista será dez da manhã. Um carro, com seguranças, virá buscá-lo. Apenas esteja pronto no horário certo… Você está me ouvindo?

-Claro que estou, pode continuar. – na verdade eu não estava prestando a menor atenção ao que Angélica dizia, apenas via a boca dela se mover sem entender uma palavra.

-Depois da entrevista você terá um almoço com os patrocinadores do filme. Depois você volta para o hotel descansa um pouco, às nove horas o pessoal da MTV (1) estará aqui para fazer uma entrevista sobre o novo cd da banda. Todos vão participarão e será aqui mesmo no hotel. Amanhã será o grande show, depois disso embarcamos para a próxima Colônia, ok?

- ...

Eu não tinha prestado a atenção em nada, também não era preciso, pois com certeza, antes de cada um destes compromissos Angélica ficaria atrás de mim dando palpites em tudo.

-Angélica, hoje nossa agenda esta livre? – Hilde perguntou, sempre sorridente.

-Está sim! Hoje podem descansar.

-Que bom! Ouviu isso, Duo? – Hilde agarrou o meu braço. –Teremos à tarde de folga, que tal passearmos pela Colônia como costumávamos fazer antes? O que acha?

-Vou pensar. – finalmente a porta do elevador se abriu e eu pude sair, deixando Hilde sem uma resposta completa.

Fui para a minha suíte e me joguei na cama. Minhas malas já estavam desfeitas e minhas roupas bem arrumadas no closet. O quarto estava impecável e certamente isso era obra da Angélica. Aquela garota fazia tudo pra me agradar, acho que se eu a mandasse se jogar em frente a um carro em movimento com certeza ela o faria. Às vezes eu tinha ganas de perguntar se ela não tem vontade própria, já que sempre atendia as minhas exigências como o cãozinho adestrado.

Jogado na cama, minha mente solitária voltou a vagar por lembranças do passado.

-

**Flashback**

-

_Estávamos, Heero e eu, em um clube de karaokê. Eu adorava ir nesse tipo de lugar, ainda mais hoje que era a "Noite dos Calouros". Uma noite em que desconhecidos e principiantes podiam fazer apresentações em público no palco principal ou simplesmente fazer uma apresentação usando um karaokê, para mostrar seus dotes vocais. Eu ouvia boatos de que vários "olheiros" de grandes gravadoras freqüentavam esse tipo de lugar a procurar de novos talentos, mas eu nunca tinha visto nenhum._

_Eu havia acabado de fazer uma apresentação pública e, ao que me pareceu, pelos gritos e aplausos, a minha canção realmente tinha agradado. Eu tinha achado estranho um detalhe, durante toda a minha apresentação Heero ficou conversando com um homem, que pelo menos pra mim era desconhecido. Talvez fosse apenas um amigo dos tempos de guerra, mas ele pareceu irritado com aquele homem, parecia que a conversa não tinha agradado o japonês em nada. _

_Depois que desci do palco, fui direto falar com Heero, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do balcão do bar, bebendo algo._

_-Oi! E ai? Gostou da minha apresentação? – perguntei sorridente._

_-Boa, muita boa. – Heero respondeu, sem nem me olhar._

_-Quem era aquele homem que conversava com você? – perguntei em um tom descontraído, fingindo não me importar com o descaso dele._

_-Por que quer saber? Por acaso está com ciúmes? – Heero foi ríspido ao me responder._

_-Não, me desculpe, só perguntei por curiosidade. – eu disfarcei com um sorriso. –É que você ficou estranho de repente. Parece que a conversa com aquele homem não foi nada boa, não é?_

_-Ele não era ninguém importante, se você quer saber. Agora, dá pra parar de me encher com suas perguntas? – Heero bebeu de uma só vez a bebida em seu copo._

_-Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou. _

_Eu me sentei ao lado de Heero observando o movimento da pista. Logo as apresentações se encerraram e começou a tocar uma música eletrônica que eu adorava. Virei pra Heero sorrindo._

_-Vamos dançar, Hee? – eu me levantei, puxando-o pelo braço._

_-Não, agora não._

_-Ahhh vamos!! Só um pouquinho. – Eu continuei, puxando o braço dele._

_-Não estou a fim. – respondeu grosso._

_-Por favor! – eu insisti ainda puxando-o._

_-NÃO. – ele gritou bem na hora em que música parou. –EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO ESTOU A FIM. – todos que estavam na pista olharam para Heero. –Será que você não sabe diferenciar um não de um sim? Você é irritante às vezes. DROGA!_

_Eu larguei o braço de Heero e ele saiu pisando firme, esbarrando agressivamente em todas as pessoas em seu caminho até chegar à saída. Eu apenas o vi sumir porta afora. Todos naquele clube olharam pra mim como se eu tivesse alguma coisa bem esquisita no meio da cara, e me senti muito envergonhado. Olhei para todos, com um sorriso disfarçado nos lábios, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo._

_-Voltem a dançar, o show acabou. – eu falei para todos tentando ser firme, segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em surgir no canto de meus olhos._

_Todos voltaram a dançar ou a fazer o que faziam. Eu me sentei novamente na cadeira em frente ao balcão do bar e desabei a chorar. Não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta agressividade. Será que eu tinha feito algum de errado? Vasculhei minha mente em busca de respostas, mas não as encontrei._

-

**Fim do Flashback**

* * *

**_Por que seránão posso mais fugir_**

**_sem força pra lutar e perdoar_**

**_encare as coisas de uma vez_**

**_e sinta o gosto amargo de perder_**

* * *

Eu sou um inútil. Nem em meus próprios devaneios consigo criar uma lembrança de um dia feliz, só consigo imaginar coisas que me trazem angústia e que torturam meu coração. Parece-me que tenho prazer em me auto-torturar. Sentimentos… sentimentos amargos que pensei ter escondido no fundo da minha alma, mas que hoje percebo jamais ter esquecido, e jamais esquecerei.

Perdido em meus pensamentos, nem percebi quando Hilde entrara em meu quarto e estava a me chamar.

-Duo? Ou bela adormecida? Acorda. – Hilde subia em cima de minha cama me sacudindo.

-O que foi? – respondi para que ela parasse de me sacudir.

-Rápido! Me dá um sinônimo para palavra amor.

-Sofrimento.

Hilde anotou a palavra em seu caderninho e depois se voltou pra mim interrogativa.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Eu estou escrevendo uma música e não queria repetir duas vezes a palavra amor, mas esse "sinônimo" que você me deu é muito triste. Eu não estou escrevendo uma música depressiva. Essa é alegre e sobre um amor correspondido.

-Então você está falando com a pessoa errada porque eu não sei dar sinônimos alegres para o mal de amar. Pra mim foi um louco perverso que inventou o amor.

-Credo, Duo! Já vi que hoje você levantou com o pé esquerdo. E aí? Vamos dar uma volta por L2?

-Acho melhor não, Hilde. Eu não to nem um pouco a fim de ser parado a cada passo que eu der, por um fã pedindo autografo. Prefiro ficar aqui recolhido a minha própria insignificância. Vai você, chame o Chester ou o Rivers.

-Engraçadinho você! Imagine eu e o Rivers dando uma voltinha romântica pela cidade! Sabe muito bem que não nos damos a mil maravilhas. Eu vou sozinha mesmo, antes só do que mal acompanhada.

Hilde deixou o meu quarto, mas não sem antes me olhar com piedade. Eu odiava esse olhar sobre mim. Não quero que ninguém tenha pena ou compaixão pelo meu sofrimento.

-

Meu Deus! O que aconteceu ao Duo? Por que tanta hostilidade? Por que tanta tristeza? Onde está aquele garoto alegre e comunicativo, que esbanjava sorrisos, e um dia eu conheci? Onde está aquele garoto sonhador que queria mudar o mundo? Quem levou o brilho do seu olhar? Isso tem que acabar! Duo não pode continuar se auto-destruindo. Eu não vou ficar aqui parada assistindo a queda de meu amigo. Não vou mesmo! Em cinco anos de banda, ele se transformou em outra pessoa. Agora é amargo, triste, hostil, solitário e calado. Será que eu tenho culpa nisso?

-

**Flashback**

-

_Eu estava parada a porta do apartamento de Heero, decidindo se tocava ou não a campainha. Achava que Heero não me suportava, mas então, por que ele havia me ligado pedindo para eu ir falar com ele? E ainda mais, pediu que eu não contasse nada ao Duo. Finalmente toquei a campainha, não muito tempo depois Heero a atendeu e me olhou surpreso. Acho que ele não esperava que eu viesse._

_-Oi, Heero. – disse, meio sem graça. –Desculpe por ter vindo sem avisar. Sei que é meio tarde, mas... Eu posso entrar para falar com você? - sorri não sabendo onde esconder o rosto._

_Heero me olhou e finalmente abriu a porta dando espaço para a minha entrada. Quando passei por ele, fechou a porta e me encarou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Eu estava pouco a vontade._

_-Então? O que você quer? – perguntei tentando saber o porque dessa conversa em particular._

_-Bem eu... –Heero parecia não saber por onde começar._

_-Olha, Heero. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de mim e eu entendo, também não ficaria muito feliz se meu namorado tivesse uma garota todo tempo atrás dele. Se você quer saber se Duo e eu temos alguma coisa? A resposta é não. Duo é um cego, ele só tem olhos pra você. – eu falei imaginando que seria esse o motivo da conversa._

_-Isso não tem nada a ver. Chamei-te aqui por outro motivo. – Heero disse com um tom frio._

_-Então... Qual é o motivo? – não entendia onde Heero queria chegar._

_-Você acha que Duo é feliz? – ele me perguntou sem qualquer rodeio._

_-O quê? – eu perguntei surpresa, achei que não tinha ouvido direito._

_-O Duo é feliz? – ele repetiu._

_-É c... Claro que sim. – eu gaguejei ao responder. – Que pergunta é essa?_

_-Às vezes eu penso que Duo ficaria melhor sem mim... – eu não acreditava no que meus olhos viam, será que eu tinha visto direito? Heero estava com uma expressão triste nos olhos._

_-Porque você diz isso? Você é tudo o que Duo sempre quis. – eu falei tentando ajudar a tirar aquela tristeza nos olhos do japonês._

_-Isso não é verdade. – ele abaixou a cabeça, parecia derrotado. –O Duo sempre quis cantar profissionalmente para seguir os sonhos da mãe dele. Eu sou apenas um estorvo em seu caminho._

_-Você está louco? Por que diz isso?_

_-Duo não aceitou a proposta do agente de uma das maiores gravadoras que existe para assinar um contrato. – Heero parecia perdido em lembranças. –Ele não aceitou por minha causa._

_-O Duo te contou isso? – perguntei surpresa. Isso era verdade, mas Duo me fez prometer que jamais contaria isso pra ninguém, muito menos para Heero. Como ele sabia disso?_

_-Não importa quem me contou. – Heero me encarou. –Ele não aceitou a oportunidade da vida dele, porque para isso ele teria que sair do país e ficar algum tempo viajando e bem longe de mim. – Heero abaixou os olhos._

_-Não liga pra isso, Heero. Outras oportunidades virão. – eu falei tentando acalmá-lo._

_-Então é mesmo verdade? – Heero voltou a me encarar._

_-É sim. Duo me pediu pra nunca te contar isso. Como você ficou sabendo? – eu perguntei tentando entender._

_-Um dos agentes dessa gravadora me disse isso, mas agora não importa._

_-Heero..._

_-O Duo vai ficar muito melhor sem mim. Ele está desperdiçando todas as boas oportunidades que ele tem e eu não vou permitir isso. – Heero falou parecendo determinado._

_-Não é assim, Heero. Duo esta fazendo as escolhas que quer fazer... Ele sabe muito bem o que está jogando fora pra ficar com você. – eu disse meio sem pensar._

_-Não, Hilde, ele não sabe. – Heero foi até a porta de seu apartamento e a abriu indicando a saída e também que a conversa estava encerrada._

_-Heero..._

_-Obrigado, Hilde, por me esclarecer algumas dúvidas._

_-Sinceramente eu não te entendo. – eu disse passando para o lado de fora do apartamento._

_-Não precisa entender. O Duo vai começar a tomar as decisões certas, você verá. Por favor, não diga a ele que conversamos sobre isso. – Heero bateu a porta na minha cara e eu fiquei sem entender suas palavras._

-

**Fim do Flashback**

-

Eu podia jurar que nos olhos de Heero se formaram lágrimas. Ele estava tramando alguma coisa, disso eu tinha certeza. Quando eu fiquei sabendo que ele havia terminado tudo com o Duo, tive a certeza de que era isso que ele estava querendo… deixar o Duo livre. Nunca odiei Heero, eu só tinha inveja dele porque Duo o amava e a mim não. Como eu pude ter sido tão estúpida e não falar nada para o Duo? Heero o amava, disso eu tinha certeza, então porque eu não falei nada para o Duo? Porque eu o deixei sofrer achando que Heero não o queria?

-

Eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de atender a porta. Alguém batia insistentemente e eu já imaginava quem poderia ser. Angélica, para me lembrar de mais um compromisso. Meio a contra gosto, me levantei e destranquei a porta.

-Achei que você não fosse mais abrir. – Angélica adentrou no quarto.

-Você não me deixaria em paz mesmo.

-Duo, por favor, vá se arrumar. Já são quase dez da manhã e você tem que dar uma coletiva de imprensa sobre o lançamento do filme Hellish Boy. – Angélica me implorava com os olhos.

-Está bem. Escolha você uma roupa. Estão todas no armário.

-Obrigada. – Angélica abriu o armário.

-Sabe... – me joguei na cama. –Ás vezes eu me sinto como aquele personagem do filme...

-Como assim? O cara é um demônio Duo... Vindo do inferno.

-Exatamente por isso. Eu me sinto como se tivesse nascido do inferno e ainda não tivesse me libertado. Será que as pessoas não vêem que eu sou uma mentira? Será que elas não percebem que eu as engano? Que sou uma farsa?

-Do que você esta falando, Duo? – Angélica olhou pra mim espantada.

-Nada. Esquece. Não me dê importância.

-Você é estranho mesmo. Olha esta daqui está boa? - Angélica me mostrou uma roupa.

Olhei para a roupa com curiosidade era uma copia exata que eu mandei fazer de uma antiga roupa que eu costumava usar quando era um piloto gundam. Era uma roupa preta lembrava as vestes de um padre só que mais confortáveis. Sorri mostrando que a escolha me agradou. Puxei as roupas das mãos de Angélica e comecei a vesti-las.

-Quer pelo menos esperar eu sair do quarto para começar a se trocar? – Angélica disse tapando os olhos e saiu apressada.

Em quinze minutos eu já estava pronto. Angélica estava toda sorridente, pois pelo menos desta vez eu não iria me atrasar. Passei pelo salão de entrada e Hilde me desejou boa sorte. Rivers e Chester, eu nem os vi. Fomos para o local da entrevista e Angélica me acompanhou. Todos já estavam presentes e a coletiva começaria em poucos minutos. Ocupei o lugar que cabia a mim ao lado do diretor do filme e da atriz que fazia uma espécie de par romântico comigo no filme. Cumprimentei a todos e a coletiva começou.

Os reportes faziam perguntas básicas sobre o roteiro, personagens, efeitos especiais até levantaram uma suspeita sobre um possível romance entre eu e a atriz que interpreta meu par romântico. Fato que foi negado por ambos, pois realmente era só um boato. Uma repórter levantava a mão insistentemente até que a palavra foi passada a ela.

-Duo, como você descreveria o seu novo álbum lançado a pouco menos de um mês e que já é um estouro de sucesso?

-Eu adoraria descrevê-lo para você, mas essa não é uma coletiva sobre minha banda e eu e sim sobre o filme Hellish Boy. –eu respondi tentando não entrar no assunto.

-Este filme é uma produção milionária que promete ser um enorme sucesso de bilheteria. Como você se sente sendo o astro principal? E por que acha que foi cotado para o papel, sem nem mesmo ser ator?

-Acho que eles queriam economizar com a maquiagem e os apliques de cabelo. Já que minha pele é tão branca e meus cabelos são enormes. – todos sorriram do comentário de Duo. –Sinceramente eu não sei por que fui o escolhido, mas me sinto enormemente lisonjeado. Esse filme teve um orçamento milionário, foram meses de trabalho duro e acho que o resultado será sim, cinemas lotados.

Os repórteres continuavam com as perguntas sobre o filme e alguns insistiam em perguntas sobre minha vida pessoal, mas eu me desvencilhava com desculpas. Um repórter insistia em fazer perguntas até que a palavra foi passada a ele.

-Duo Maxwell é verdade que você foi um dos pilotos gundans que lutaram pelas colônias e pela paz mundial há cinco anos atrás?

Ao ouvir a expressão "piloto gundam", eu gelei e minhas mãos suaram. Como foi que aquele repórter conseguiu aquela informação? Une e os outros fizeram tantos esforços para preservar as verdadeiras identidades dos pilotos e agora esse repórter indesejável poderia botar tudo a perder e tudo por minha culpa. Eu sorri e tentei disfarçar, afinal, o que sabia fazer de melhor era fingir, dissimular. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era negar e pronto. Eu dei uma gargalhada.

-De onde você tirou essa historia? – eu continuei sorrindo. –Eu adoraria ter sido um desses heróis que salvaram as colônias de uma destruição total, mas... Infelizmente eu não fui. – eu olhei para meus colegas ao lado e eles também sorriram me apoiando.

-Você tem certeza disso? – o repórter insistiu.

-Mas é claro porque eu não teria certeza do meu passado? – devolvi.

-Então como você explica algumas "coincidência" como o nome da sua banda ser Deathscythe Hell, que é um dos nomes dos gundans?

-Bem...

Eu não sabia o que dizer, eu estava apavorado, todas as atenções da coletiva se voltaram pra mim, todos os flash de máquinas fotograficas, câmeras de TV, os repórteres me olhavam ávidos por respostas que eu não sabia como dar. Eu tinha que inventar uma desculpa rápida e ainda manter o meu velho ar brincalhão e despreocupado de sempre. Eu corri meus olhos uma por toda aquela sala e parei na porta quando vi a última das pessoas do mundo que eu esperava ver ali. Era só o que me faltava, delirar! Meu coração parou.

Parado a porta, olhando frio pra mim, estava Heero. Os mesmos cabelos desgrenhados, os mesmos olhos azuis cobalto, a mesma expressão séria de cinco anos atrás. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, e olhando diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu pisquei algumas vezes para ter certeza de que aquela cena era real. E, quando abri meus olhos, ele ainda estava lá do mesmo jeito. Meu coração ia sair pela boca. Já tinha até esquecido a resposta brilhante que tinha bolado para responder o repórter e eu só conseguia gaguejar.

-Podemos tomar esse seu silêncio como um sim, Duo? - o repórter provocou.

-Sim... Quero dizer NÃO. Essas são apenas algumas coincidências bobas que... Bem o nome Deathscythe não é nenhuma exclusividade minha... Olha, eu nunca fui um piloto gundam, não sei nem pilotar meu próprio carro direito quem dirá um gundam. – eu estava realmente nervoso.

-E quanto ao nome Shinigami? Eu soube por fontes seguras que este "apelido" era usado por um dos pilotos, mas precisamente o piloto do 02 Deathscythe. Por "coincidência" é o mesmo apelido que você usa. – o repórter continuava insistindo.

-Eu...

Meu Deus, o que eu iria responder agora? Eu não conseguia pensar. A presença de Heero me desconsertava. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Eu queria sair correndo daquele lugar. Que se dane a imprensa, a coletiva, que se dane tudo. Toda aquela pressão em cima de mim, estava me enlouquecendo... Levantei-me bruscamente derrubando a cadeira, eu não tinha respostas, eu só queria sair dali.

-A coletiva está encerrada. – afirmei.

Eu não vi mais nada, apenas sai correndo pelos bastidores precisando respirar. Houve um imenso alvoroço na coletiva, e Angélica tentou acalmar a todos. Eu não sei se Heero ainda estava lá. Eu sabia que estava botando todos os esforços de Une e dos outros a perder por ter saído correndo sem dar qualquer explicação, mas... Qual é? Eu não sou perfeito! Eu também cometo erros. Eu já podia imaginar as palavras que Heero me diria, e elas não eram agradáveis.

-

**Continua...**

-

**Cantinho da autora:**

Comentários, por favor! Obrigado a todos por lerem.

Musica: Em Meus Olhos (Aditive)

Grande beijo.

Asu-chan.


	5. Capitulo 4: Away from me

**_Disclaimer:_** Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

**_Casal:_** 1x2

**_Gênero:_** Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Sinopse:** Após conhecer o glamour e o lado negro da fama, Duo percebe que apesar de todo o dinheiro e luxo do qual vive cercado, sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira. Inconformado com a figura patética na qual se transformou, em meio a crises de identidade, passa a se auto-destruir, vivendo ao estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'rol. Será que Heero poderá salvá-lo?

**Agradecimentos:** A **_Blanxe_** por fazer a revisão da fic. \o/ Valeu Blanxita. E a todos que deixaram review. Muito obrigado, as review de vocês são muito importantes pra mim.

**Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.**

**-**

**Sempre Depois da Tempestade**

**-**

**Capitulo 04: **

**Away from me **

**(Para longe de mim)**

**-**

_**  
I hold my breath**_

_Eu prendi minha respiração_

_**As this life starts to take its toll**_

_Quando essa vida começou a cobrar os impostos_

_  
**I hide behind a smile**_

_Eu me escondi atrás de um sorriso_

_**As this perfect plan unfolds**_

_Quando esse plano perfeito foi descoberto_

_  
**But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to**_

_  
Mas ah, Deus, eu sinto que eu fui enganado_

_  
**Lost all faith in the things I have achieved**_

_Para perder toda a fé nas coisas que eu alcancei,_

_  
**And I…**_

E eu...

-

Eu ando sem rumo pelos becos de L2. Não quero ser encontrado. Passei a minha infância correndo por esses becos imundos e ninguém conhece esse lugar melhor do que eu. Eles descobrirão toda a verdade, descobrirão que sou apenas uma farsa. Eu não passo de um garotinho assustado se escondendo atrás de uma máscara de sorrisos. Parece que quando eu estou sorrindo dói menos.

É por isso que estou sempre sorrindo, não é porque eu sou feliz ou porque eu acho as coisas engraçadas, é apenas porque quando eu estou fingido que não me importo, quando uso minha máscara de sorrisos, a dor diminui. Eu a confundo com sentimentos felizes.

Não há ninguém tentando me achar... Ninguém me levará para casa. Ninguém vai segurar minha mão e dizer-me palavras doces... Ninguém vai me afastar deste mundo vazio que criei. Eu quero que alguém me salve desse nada que eu me tornei. Corro por esses becos e ruas e ninguém me reconhece. Corro até chegar a um parque no centro da Colônia. O local é mais uma tentativa inútil de melhorar o ar poluído e sem vida da Colônia. As arvores estão sempre morrendo com a falta de minério da terra e pela falta de profundidade e água, uma tentativa forçada do governo de L2 de copiar a natureza da Terra. O parque está vazio agora. A noite já esta quase chegando e, sem a iluminação adequada, o parque praticamente não é visitado a noite.

Eu sento em um dos bancos do parque, o banco fica ao lado de um poste sem iluminação. Meus pensamentos estão a mil por hora, não consigo me fixar em nada com exatidão. Tudo que eu quero é sumir, queria tomar alguma coisa que me levasse para longe daqui. Lembro-me que com todo o dinheiro que eu tenho, só preciso achar um ponto em L2 que venda drogas. Por sorte já morei nessa Colônia tanto tempo que conheço cada beco sujo e lugares onde vendem substâncias químicas proibidas. Levanto-me e vou até um desses lugares. Uma voz dentro de mim me diz para resistir, para não intoxicar meu corpo com mais porcarias, mas outra voz me diz para seguir em frente e fazer o que eu tenho vontade. Prefiro ignorar a voz que eu sei que está certa e ir atrás de drogas. Pelo menos assim posso esquecer-me do nada que eu sou.

-

-

Angélica andava de um lado para o outro no saguão de entrada do hotel. Passava pouco das seis horas da tarde e o dia já começava a escurecer, mas inda permanecia claro iluminado pelo sol do entardecer. A garota tinha acabado de dispensar um grupo de jornalistas, que insistiam em falar com o vocalista ou qualquer outro membro da banda Deathscythe Hell. O semblante de Angélica expressava pura preocupação. Hilde acabara de descer de um táxi na porta do hotel com algumas sacolas na mão, indicando que tinha saído para fazer compras.

Quando entrou no saguão, viu a secretaria parecendo uma barata tonta, desesperada, andando de um lado para o outro.

-O que está acontecendo, Angélica? Desse jeito você vai fazer um buraco no chão. – Hilde largou as sacolas.

-Ai, Hilde, graças a Deus que você chegou. O Duo está com você?

-Não, por quê? Eu não o vejo desde que ele saiu para a entrevista coletiva.

-Não é possível! Você tem alguma idéia de onde ele possa estar?

-Mas o que afinal aconteceu pra você estar tão desesperada atrás dele?

-Ele sumiu.

-Como assim sumiu?

-No meio da entrevista coletiva ele simplesmente levantou-se e sumiu. Não apareceu para o almoço com os patrocinadores e daqui a algumas horas a repórter da MTV estará aqui para a entrevista e nada dele aparecer.

-Mas você sabe o que aconteceu para ele sumir desse jeito?

-Não, eu não sei. Um dos repórteres insistiu em falar sobre o novo CD da banda e Duo se recusou então o repórter ficou insinuando que Duo poderia ser um dos cinco pilotos gundam e ele simplesmente levantou-se da mesa e sumiu.

-Ai, meu Deus! Mas o que o Duo disse? Ele confirmou a suspeita? Ou negou?

-Lógico que ele negou. Não tinha porque confirmar se ele não foi um piloto de guerra. Ou foi? - Angélica olhou para Hilde perplexa.

-Não, claro que não. Ele não foi. –Hilde negou displicentemente. Ninguém da banda ou da equipe sabia desse fato. Esse era um fato que ninguém poderia saber.

-Temos que encontra-lo. Eu não faço a menor idéia de por onde começar a procurá-lo, não conheço essa Colônia. Não quero chamar a atenção dos jornalistas para esse sumiço do Duo por isso não comuniquei a ninguém.

-Você fez bem.

-Pensei que talvez você soubesse onde ele está, afinal, vocês moravam juntos aqui em L2.

-Eu acho que eu sei onde procurá-lo. – Hilde ficou pensativa. O único lugar onde Duo poderia ter ido era para seu antigo apartamento, ele tinha que estar lá. –Por favor, leve estas sacolas para o meu quarto que eu vou procurar por Duo.

-Boa sorte. – Angélica pegou as sacolas e se dirigindo até o elevador.

Hilde vai até a recepção.

-Por favor, pode chamar um táxi pra mim. Urgente! - Hilde pediu a recepcionista.

-Senhorita, o seu táxi chegará em menos de quinze minutos.

-Obrigada.

Hilde vai para a parte externa do hotel. Tinha quase certeza que encontraria Duo em seu antigo apartamento, pois era o único lugar para onde ele poderia ir nessa Colônia. O táxi estava demorando um pouco e o apartamento era relativamente longe para ir andando. Teve que esperar.

Ao ouvir por alto a conversa de Hilde com a secretaria particular de Duo e constatar que desde a coletiva de imprensa Duo havia sumido, correu para o estacionamento onde estava o carro que havia locado para sua locomoção no tempo em que ficaria na Colônia.

Heero saiu apressado do hotel e foi até o antigo apartamento do americano. Sabia que iria encontrá-lo lá, mesmo que Hilde não tivesse dito nada. Chegou até o prédio, desceu do carro, foi até a porta do apartamento e parou. Sabia que quando abrisse aquela porta reencontraria Duo depois de cinco anos. Qual seria a reação dele? Será que ele sorriria como sempre? Será que ele o odiaria? Eram tantas perguntas que só teriam respostas se Heero abrisse aquela porta. Finalmente decidiu abri-la. Não estava trancada, Heero já imaginava. O apartamento estava escuro, parecia abandonado com aqueles lençóis brancos cobrindo os poucos móveis. Procurou pelo interruptor e acendeu a luz, mas nenhum sinal do americano.

-Duo, você esta aí? – foi até a cozinha. –Duo...

Ouviu um barulho de algo sendo derrubado no quarto e correu até lá para verificar se realmente era Duo. Chegou à porta do quarto e o ambiente estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelos últimos raios de sol que invadiam a janela atravessando o vidro e causando uma sensação melancólica. Percorreu os olhos por todo o cômodo, mas não viu o americano. Adentrou no quarto e sentiu o cheiro amadeirado do perfume de Duo. Era incrível como aquele lugar ainda mantinha esse cheiro intacto. Sentou-se na cama olhou novamente ao redor e presenciou uma cena que o assustou.

Duo estava sentado no chão, desfalecido, com os olhos entreabertos, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede, suava muito e, ao seu lado no chão, havia uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica e uma seringa, a ponta da agulha suja de sangue. Heero observou que o braço esquerdo de Duo na parte de dentro na junta acima do antebraço, tinha claras picadas de agulha. Ele havia usado drogas.

-Duo... Duo você está bem? - Heero correu até Duo e o sacudiu tentando despertá-lo daquele transe.

Pegou a agulha e certificou de suas suspeitas.

-Ele injetou heroína. Por quê? Por que ele injetou drogas?

Duo parecia impassível, parecia não notar a presença de Heero. Olhava sempre para o mesmo ponto fixo. Ainda estava sobre o efeito da droga. O japonês não tinha a menor idéia da quantidade que havia injetado e nem se ele realmente ficaria bem, não poderia levá-lo para um hospital às pressas, chamaria a atenção de todos os repórteres que estavam sempre atrás de uma fofoca sobre a vida de famosos.

-Duo você consegue me ouvir?

-He... Heero... Onde você está? Você não virá me salvar? Heero... - Duo movia os lábios saindo alguns sons roucos e quase incompreensíveis que Heero se esforçou para entender.

-Duo, eu estou aqui... Não se preocupe. – Heero passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto de Duo.

-Heero... Você não vai me salvar?

-

_**I've woken now to find myself** _

Eu acordei agora para me achar

**In the shadows of all I have created**

Nas sombras de tudo que eu criei

**I'm longing to be lost in you**

Eu desejo me perder em você

**(away from this place I have made)**

(longe desse lugar que eu criei)

**Won't you take me away from me**

Você não vai me levar para longe de mim?

-

Heero pegou o americano nos braços e o levantou iria levá-lo de volta para o hotel. Duo estava com um cheiro horrível e quase insuportável de álcool, não poderia sair assim daquele apartamento.

-Me solte. Eu não quero ir embora. - Duo pedia com a voz rouca e falha.

-Calma, Duo.

O levantou e o colocou sobre a cama.

-Duo, você está aqui? Eu vim te buscar porque já está quase na hora da entrevista com... Heero? – Hilde se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo no apartamento do americano. De todas as pessoas do mundo, Heero era a única que não esperava encontrar ali. Ela havia chegado ao prédio e encontrou a porta do apartamento aberta. Supôs que Duo estava ali, mas não esperava tamanha surpresa. –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O mesmo que você, eu suponho. – Heero respondeu curto e grosso.

-O que você fez com ele? – Hilde indagou ao notar que Duo estava desfalecido sobre a cama.

-Nada. Duo não precisa da ajuda de ninguém para se meter em confusões.

-O que quer dizer?

-Está sentindo o cheiro de álcool? – a garota fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. –Ele se entupiu de álcool. E esta vendo isso aqui? Ele injetou heroína. – Heero mostrou a seringa.

-Ah não! Ele fez de novo. Mas ele nunca havia usado algo tão forte.

-Como assim? Essa não é a primeira vez que ele usa drogas?

-Não. Começou fumando maconha só pra "relaxar", além de beber muito. Depois partiu pra drogas sintéticas como o ecstasy, mas que eu saiba, essa é a primeira vez que ele usa heroína. – houve um minuto de silêncio. –Tenho que levá-lo de volta para o hotel, em menos de uma hora temos uma entrevista marcada.

-Eu a ajudo. – Heero ofereceu.

-Eu não quero a sua ajuda. – Duo protestou deitado na cama.

-Podemos levá-lo para o hotel em meu carro, suponho que você tenha vindo de táxi. – Hilde fez um sinal positivo. –No meu carro chamará menos a atenção desses paparazzis que estão sempre atrás de fofocas sobre pessoas famosas.

-É uma ótima idéia. Vou dispensar o táxi que me trouxe.

-Eu já disse que não quero a ajuda desse soldadinho bastardo de merda. – Duo se sentou na cama fulminando Heero com os olhos.

-Cala boca, Duo. Você está completamente bêbado. – Heero ordenou.

-Por favor, Duo, ele só esta querendo ajudar. – Hilde tentou acalmá-lo.

-Ajudar? Ora, poupe-me, Hilde. Esse bastardo veio aqui apenas zombar de mim. É o que ele sempre quis fazer.

-Duo, eu vou lá em baixo dispensar o táxi. Faça-me um favor, fique de boca fechada por pelo menos cinco minutos. – Hilde pediu.

Quando Hilde saiu do apartamento, um silêncio tenebroso invadiu o local. Duo estava sentado na cama ainda meio zonzo encarando o japonês enquanto este estava parado a porta com os braços cruzados. Era estranho ver como o ex-piloto do Wing não tinha mudado quase nada durante cinco anos. Ele estava um pouco mais alto e mais magro, mas seus músculos continuavam bem definidos, os cabelos como sempre desgrenhados conservavam a cor queimada do sol. Heero estava ficando incomodado com o olhar penetrante do americano sobre si, voltou-se para ele interrogativo.

-O que foi? – encarou o americano.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? – Duo rebateu.

-Que eu saiba L2 não é propriedade sua. – Heero não conseguia entender porque estava agindo de forma tão defensiva, não era assim que ele queria agir.

-Não, ainda não. – Duo sorriu irônico. –Mas esse apartamento é de minha propriedade, sendo assim, PONHA-SE DAQUI PRA FORA! – Duo esbravejou.

-Você continua o mesmo grosso de sempre. – Heero replicou em tom baixo.

-Pelo menos não fico invadindo propriedades alheias. – Duo devolveu baixando o tom de voz.

-Qual é o seu problema, Duo? – Heero o encarou.

-Pronto, rapazes, tudo resolvido, vamos direto para o hotel. - Hilde chegou bem a tempo de impedir uma discussão.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum com esse soldadinho. – Duo levantou-se abruptamente da cama, mas seu corpo fraquejou caindo de volta na mesma.

-Duo? – Hilde correu para ajudá-lo. –Ele não responde. Acho que desmaiou.

-Deixe-me ver. – Heero checou se o americano respirava e tomou seu pulso. –Ele está respirando, é só um desmaio, provavelmente por causa da bebedeira. Melhor assim, pelo menos ele não vai reclamar no caminho para o hotel.

Heero pegou Duo nos braços e recusou a ajuda de Hilde. Surpreendeu-se com a leveza do corpo do ex-piloto. Ele estava magro, extremamente pálido e, apesar da maquiagem, o japonês pôde notar que os olhos estavam fundos e abatidos. Deitou o americano no banco traseiro do carro e, durante todo o percurso para o hotel, o silencio reinou. Hilde olhava de rabo de olho para o japonês de vez em quando, sua garganta coçava de vontade de perguntar o que Heero estava fazendo em L2 e ainda por cima no apartamento de Duo, mas preferiu não arriscar e permanecer calada.

-Eu estou aqui em missão.

-O quê? – Hilde foi pega de surpresa.

-Eu vim a L2 por causa de uma missão, não é isso que você queria me perguntar?

-S... Sim. Mas...

-Ai minha cabeça! Parece que eu fui atropelado... – Duo estava meio zonzo e sentou-se no banco do carro.

-Que bom que você acordou Duo. Como se sente? – Hilde perguntou.

-Já chegamos. – Heero interrompeu o inicio de conversa e estacionou o veiculo.

-Vamos Duo, faltam poucos minutos para a entrevista e você ainda tem que tomar um bom banho porque está fedendo a bebida.

Hilde desceu do carro, Heero fez o mesmo, Duo enrolou um pouco e por fim desceu com uma cara amarrada.

-Obrigada, Heero. Nem sei como te agradecer. – Hilde sorriu.

-Não pense que eu vou te agradecer. – Duo deu as costas e saiu pisando a passos firmes.

-Espere, Duo. Não se agite tanto, você não está muito bem.

Hilde foi atrás do americano e o ajudou a caminhar, Heero ficou apenas observando os dois sumirem hotel adentro. Aquele definitivamente não era Duo, era apenas um impostor que havia se apossado do corpo do sorridente americano. Aquele ser era vazio, fútil, arrogante. Nem de longe lembrava o espalhafatoso Duo de outrora. Heero pôde analisar, pelo pouco contato que tivera com o ex-piloto do Deathscythe, que não seria nada fácil uma aproximação. Primeiro teria que resgatar o antigo Duo.

-Será que eu fiz a escolha certa vindo atrás dele? – perguntou-se.

-

_**Crawling through this world**_

_Rastejando por esse mundo_

_**As disease flows through my veins**_

_Como a doença corre por suas veias_

_  
**I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed**_

_  
Eu olho dentro de mim mesmo, mas meu coração foi mudado_

_  
**I can't go on like this**_

_Eu não posso continuar assim_

_  
**I loathe all I've become**_

_  
Eu detesto tudo o que me tornei_

_-_

Curvou-se diante do vaso sanitário e vomitou mais uma vez. Desse jeito nunca conseguiria terminar seu banho. Toda vez que abria o chuveiro, sentia náuseas e corria para vomitar. Não sabia o que estava vomitando se desde a manhã não ingeria alimento algum, nem no almoço. Finalmente após inúmeras tentativas conseguiu terminar o banho e fazer desaparecer todo o cheiro de álcool. Mal vestiu a roupa de baixo e jogou-se na cama. Estava exausto, parecia que o peso do mundo caia-lhe sobre os ombros. Dormiu.

-Duo, espero que você esteja pronto porque já está na hora da entrevista. – Hilde entrou na suíte procurando pelo americano e ficou indignada quando o viu dormindo. –Duo? Acorda! - a garota puxou os lençóis e o sacudiu. –Levante-se!

-Me deixe em paz, sai daqui!

-Não senhor. Rivers e Chester já estão lá em baixo nos esperando e a VJ da MTV está na recepção. Só falta você, se vista agora e desça.

Duo levantou-se a contra gosto, vestiu a primeira roupa que viu pela frente e desceu com a cara amarrada. A VJ os recebeu com um enorme sorriso e Duo fingiu estar tudo bem e correspondeu amigavelmente. A VJ fazia perguntas básicas e previsíveis aos quatro integrantes da banda, algumas mais ousadas sobre suas vidas pessoais, mas nada demais.

-Então, Duo, como vocês explicariam o estrondoso sucesso da banda?

-Eu não sei, talvez tenhamos um pacto com o diabo. – brincou e todos riram. –Talvez isso se deva a nossa competência. Podemos não ser os melhores, mas nos dedicamos muito a música, e o resultado é esse, um bom som, letras que fazem à cabeça da galera. Sei lá.

-Como a banda começou?

-Hilde e eu já nos conhecíamos, éramos bons amigos. Eu tocava guitarra e ela tocava baixo daí entramos pra uma escola de música e decidimos montar uma banda. Conhecemos Chester e Rivers, e eles toparam fazer parte da banda. Eu já tinha uma noção de violino e piano. Reunimos-nos, ensaiamos, deu certo. Aí nasceu o Deathscythe Hell.

-"Lie to me" é o terceiro cd da banda, a maioria das músicas, inclusive a que dá nome ao CD, foram compostas por você Duo. De onde vem a inspiração?

-A maioria da minha vida pessoal, de historias que eu vivi, algumas de fatos que me contaram, sei lá. A inspiração é múltipla. Mas também há composições de Chester e da Hilde neste CD.

-Vocês estão fazendo uma turnê milionária pelas Colônias. Quais vocês preferem os palcos da Terra ou os das Colônias?

-Não há distinção. – Chester se adiantou em responder. –O carinho com que tratamos o público é o mesmo. Tanto faz se estamos na Terra ou no espaço. Não há preferências.

-E enquanto aos rumores de que você teria sido um dos pilotos gundam? O que você tem a dizer sobre isso Duo?

-Nada. São apenas especulações vazias. – negou. –Não sei nem pilotar meu próprio carro direito quem dirá um Móbile Suit. - Desta vez Duo estava mais calmo para negar essas especulações. Heero estava fora de seu campo de visão e não podia distraí-lo.

Heero observava de longe a entrevista. Quem visse Duo sorrindo brincalhão daquele jeito o confundiria com o ex-piloto do Deathscythe, mas não era ele. No fundo Heero sabia que não eram a mesma pessoa. Havia um enorme abismo de diferença entre o antigo Duo Maxwell e o Duo de agora. Havia uma sombra em volta dele, algo que o separava da realidade, parecia ter sofrido uma lavagem cerebral.

_-_

_**Lost in a dying world**_

_Perdido num mundo que está morrendo_

_**I reach for something more**_

_Eu procuro algo mais_

_  
**I have grown so weary of this lie I live**_

_Eu cresci tão cansado dessa mentira que eu vivo._

_-_

**Continua...**

**-**

**Cantinho da autora:**

Estranha a reação do Duo ao encontrar Heero após tantos anos? Espero comentários. Ate o próximo capitulo. "O real encontro deles". Como vai ser? O.o

Um grande beijo

Asu-chan.


	6. Capitulo 05: Farther away

_**Disclaimer:**_ Gundam Wing não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.

_**Casal:**_ 1x2

_**Gênero:**_ Yaoi, Angst, Drama, Romance.

**Sinopse:** Após conhecer o glamour e o lado negro da fama percebe que apesar de todo o dinheiro e luxo do qual vive cercado sua vida não passa de uma grande mentira inconformado com a figura patética na qual se transformou em meio a crises de identidade passa a se alto destruir vivendo ao estilo sexo, drogas e rock'n'rol. Será que Heero poderá salva-lo?

**Agradecimentos:** a todos que me deixaram reviews um muitissimo obrigado!

**Fatos, locais e alguns personagens são frutos do delírio da autora.**

**-**

**Sempre Depois da Tempestade**

**-**

**Capitulo 05: ****Farther away**

**-**

Duo havia subido para seu quarto após a cansativa entrevista coletiva. Jogou-se na imensa cama da suíte presidencial sentindo seus ombros tão pesados que pareciam carregar o peso do mundo. Estava tão cansado de tudo a sua volta que nem sabia para onde fugir ou correr, quando usava sua mascara de felicidade, sua mascara de sorrisos a dor parecia doer menos, mas agora parecia que esse truque não mais funcionava.

Enquanto sorria, doía do mesmo jeito. O vazio em seu peito não diminuía, estava sempre ali, consumindo, aumentando, dilacerando. E Duo não sabia como preencher esse buraco. Por mais que tentasse fugir de sua realidade, quando o efeito das substancias tóxicas passava, a dor voltava, mas forte, mais presente, mas intensa. Tentava desesperadamente descobrir em que ponto de sua vida havia se perdido. Mas era mais fácil fugir do que enfrentar sua realidade, qualquer coisa era mais fácil do que ficar sozinho em seus quarto.

Quando estava no palco cantando e ouvindo seu nome ser ovacionado por todos, Duo tinha a ligeira ilusão de que era amado, de que não estava sozinho, de que sua vida era um conto de fadas e que existiam finais felizes. Mas quando estava sozinho um buraco negro parecia engoli-lo e puxa-lo cada vez mais para o fundo. Precisava escapar mais uma vez.

Levantou-se da cama apenas para pegar o telefone, discou o numero do serviço de quarto.

-Pois não? – Duo ouviu a voz da simpática atendente.

-Oi, aqui É Duo Maxwell, você pode mandar uma garrafa de champanhe para a suíte presidencial?

-Claro senhor, já estou providenciando! – a moça prontamente respondeu.

-Obrigado! – Duo desligou o telefone.

Enquanto esperava por mais uma forma de escapar, jogou-se na cama de novo, com o braço direito por sobre seus olhos como se os tapasse dos raios de sol. Suspirou novamente. Sua mente mais uma vez divagando entre memórias.

_**-**_

_**I took their smiles and I made them mine.**_

_Eu tomei os sorrisos deles e fiz deles meus_

_**  
I sold my soul just to hide the light.**_

_Eu, eu vendi a minha alma para se esconder da luz_

_**  
And now I see what I really am,**_

_E agora eu vejo o que eu realmente sou_

_**  
A thief, a whore, and a liar**_

_Um ladrão, um prostituto, e um mentiroso_

__

I run to you,

_  
Eu corro para você_

_**  
**__**Call out your name,**_

_Chamo o seu nome_

_**  
I see you there, farther away.**_

_Eu te vejo lá, bem longe_

_**-**_

**Ano 196 D.C. (Depois da Colonização)**

**Alguns meses após o **

**Fim da Guerra contra as Tropas de Mariméia**

_Depois do incidente no karaokê, Duo e Heero andavam muito distantes um do outro. Heero vivia sempre no telefone com conversas que Duo nunca podia ouvir, estava sempre ausente, pensativo, distante. Mas o que Duo não percebia era que Heero o observava o tempo inteiro._

_Heero percebia as mudanças de humor de Duo, notava como o americano era espontâneo, brincalhão, alegre quando ele não estava por perto, mas quando o japonês estava por perto Duo era sempre cauteloso, retraído, tenso, simplesmente não era ele mesmo, e isso magoava Heero, pois ele sabia que Duo estava abrindo mão de seus sonhos infantis por sua causa._

_Duo fazia questão de esconder de Heero que ele ainda freqüentava o karaokê, não queria que Heero brigasse com ele novamente, já estava decidido a desistir de seu sonho idiota de ser um cantor, não queria se afastar do japonês, não queria ter que passar meses longe de Heero por causa de uma carreira de astro do rock, cantar sempre havia sido seu sonho, sua paixão, mas quando conhecera Heero, seus sonhos mudaram. Ele só queria estar ao lado do japonês._

_Mas Duo não conseguia evitar freqüentar karaokê, sempre que podia se reunia com seus amigos de musica e fazia rodas de violão, se sentia realizado quando cantava e tocava, mas não tanto quanto sentia quando estava com Heero. Na noite do incidente no karaokê havia ficado claro para Duo que Heero não gostava de sua cantoria, por isso Duo escondia essas coisas do japonês._

_Assim como havia escondido do japonês que o produtor de uma grande gravadora havia lhe oferecido um excelente contrato, e ele não havia aceitado, pois teria que embarcar imediatamente para fora do país, e ficar meses longe do japonês. Duo sabia que Heero jamais largaria seu emprego nos Prevents para acompanhá-lo nesse sonho maluco, e nem ele queria isso, preferia ceder e continuar com Heero a aceitar o contrato e perder o japonês._

_Mas Heero também escondia coisas do americano, fingia não saber das coisas que Duo fazia escondido dele, fingia não se importar com a musica de Duo, Heero escondia principalmente que ele sabia que Duo havia deixado escapar de suas mãos a chance de sua vida, a chance dele realizar seus sonho e ser feliz. Heero escondia tantas coisas..._

_Abriu a mala por sobre a cama e começou a colocar as camisas cuidadosamente dobradas dentro da mala, sua decisão já estava tomada, olhou para o relógio, ainda teria tempo antes que Duo voltasse, sabia que quando Duo saia com os amigos do karaokê ele perdia a noção de tempo, tudo que ele não queria era ter que encarar os olhos do americano, sabia que talvez não seria forte o bastante para levar sua decisão ate o fim._

_Heero sabia que se olhasse para aqueles olhos violetas uma ultima vez, seu coração se partiria, ele não iria conseguir deixa-lo, seria mais fácil ir embora quando Duo não estivesse lá para questioná-lo, seria mais fácil se Duo sentisse raiva dele._

_Terminava de ajeitar as ultimas peças de roupa dentro da mala quando ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo vindo da sala, olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, não podia ser Duo, ainda estava muito cedo para o americano chegar, suas mãos começaram a tremer levemente quando viu a maçaneta da porta do quarto girar, em seu intimo desejava que fosse qualquer outra pessoa menos Duo._

_Mas suas preces não foram atendidas, viu a figura cabisbaixa do americano entrar no quarto, Duo o olhou com certa surpresa parecia que não esperava encontrar Heero em casa. Viu quando os olhos de Duo se moveram para olhar a mala, ele parecia mais surpreso ainda._

_-Vai sair em missão? – Duo perguntou estranhando o fato de Heero não tê-lo avisado antes, reparou a quantidade de roupas dentro da mala, parecia que o japonês havia esvaziado o armário pela quantidade de roupa dentro da mala._

_-Não. – foi à única resposta de Heero que continuou a arrumar a mala sem encarar Duo nos olhos._

_-Então... Vai viajar para alguma conferencia ou congresso? – Duo insistiu tentando decifrar o porquê das malas._

_-Não._

_-Então, posso saber o porquê das malas? – Duo já estava ficando irritado com o silencio de Heero._

_-Eu... Estou indo embora. – Heero apenas respondeu frio e sem encarar os olhos do americano._

_Duo arregalou os olhos pelo choque daquelas palavras, instintivamente seus olhos se marejaram, o que Heero queria dizer com "ir embora?". _

_-O que você quer dizer com ir embora? – Duo estava segurando as lágrimas em seus olhos, sua voz saiu baixa e um pouco chorosa, seu coração estava tão apertado dentro de seu peito, seu coração começou a bater acelerado._

_Heero respirou fundo, se segurou para não olhar dentro daqueles olhos que tanto amava, sabia que se olhasse ele não conseguiria. Reuniu toda a força que consegui e mentiu._

_-Eu sinto muito Duo. Não dá mais._

_As pernas de Duo falharam, sentou-se na beirada da cama para que seu corpo não fosse ao chão, suas mãos apertaram levemente os lençóis macios, não pôde mais segurar as lagrimas, aquilo só podia ser um maldito pesadelo, não era verdade. Seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que iria arrebentar seu peito a qualquer momento._

_-Por quê? – Duo tentou fazer sua voz parecer firme, mas ela só revelava o seu choro. –Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Algo que eu disse? – Duo se virou para encarar Heero. –Eu posso mudar... Eu posso concertar... Me diz o que eu fiz de errado, eu juro que vou corrigir... Eu posso mudar._

_Heero olhou para os olhos lacrimejados de Duo, sentiu uma vontade imensa de abraçar o americano e consola-lo, dizer que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas se conteve, não podia fraquejar agora. Mas não queria ver Duo chorar e implorar daquela forma._

_-Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas já são Duo. – Heero desviou os olhos e voltou a arrumar as malas._

_-Por favor, me diz, o que eu fiz de errado? É o meu jeito? É porque eu freqüento aqueles bares de musica? Eu prometo que eu vou mudar, eu nunca mais vou a lugar algum se você não quiser, eu juro, só não me deixe._

_Duo implorava entre lagrimas, pouco se importava em fazer uma cena tão humilhante, se aquilo fizesse o japonês ficar, ele assim o faria._

_-Você não fez nada de errado, simplesmente não dá mais. – Heero continuou com o seu teatro, mesmo que dentro de si algo houvesse se despedaçado._

_-Por quê? Por que você não pode ficar? – Duo falou entre soluços. _

_Heero não podia estar fazendo aquilo com ele, ele tinha desistido de seus sonhos para segui-lo, o que tinha dado errado afinal? Duo só queria entender porque o japonês não queria ficar. Se ele estava fazendo algo de errado ele iria mudar, tudo que Duo queria era um motivo, não queria perder Heero, nem que para isso tivesse que implorar._

_-POR QUÊ? – Duo começou a tirar as roupas que Heero havia colocado na mala, às jogava para o alto numa tentativa desesperada e impensada de fazer o japonês ficar. –Por que você não pode ficar?Se eu te amo tanto._

_-Duo pare com isso. – Heero tentava acalmar o americano, mas era inútil, ele continuava a jogar as roupas que estavam na mala no chão. –Duo pare!_

_-Por quê? Você não pode fazer isso comigo, não pode. – Duo já não mais pensava nas palavras que dizia, elas panas deixavam sua boca numa mistura de choro e angustia. –Eu pensei que você me amasse. Por quê?_

_-Duo pare! Para._

_Heero tentava segurar os braços de Duo, mas por causa da raiva o americano parecia forte demais para que conseguisse conte-lo. Duo tentava livrar seus pulsos das mãos de Heero e voltou sua raiva para atacar o japonês agora._

_-Duo pare!_

_-Por quê? POR QUÊ? – Duo gritava enquanto atacava o japonês._

_-PORQUE EU NUNCA TE AMEI. – foi à única coisa que Heero conseguiu em dizer para fazer Duo parar com aquele ataque. _

_Duo parou imediatamente de atacar Heero, parecia em estado de choque, ao ouvir aquelas duras palavras algo dentro dele se despedaçou. Heero viu uma sombra passar pelos tristes olhos do americano, imediatamente soube que havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida. _

_-Duo eu... – o que quer que Heero fosse dizer foi impedido pela forte dor que sentiu na maçã esquerda de seu rosto._

_Duo havia se soltado de suas mãos e lhe acertado um tapa em cheio no rosto. Aproveitando do choque de Heero com o tapa inesperado, Duo juntou o resto dos cacos de seu coração e saiu o mais rápido que pode daquele lugar, em suas mente as ultimas palavras de Heero ainda ecoavam como um terrível pesadelo._

_... EU NUNCA TE AMEI..._

_Viu Heero tentar ir atrás de si, mas não queria encará-lo, queria apenas fugir daquele lugar, ir para longe, sumir do mapa, deixar de existir. Não conseguia sentir o chão abaixo de seus pés, não conseguia assimilar direito o que acontecia ao seu redor, seu mundo havia se partido em mil pedaços e sabia que jamais iria conseguir juntar todos os cacos e consertar seu coração._

_Ao ver Duo bater violentamente a porta do apartamento desistiu de ir atrás dele, afinal havia conseguido o que queria, certamente o americano o estava odiando agora. Não fazia sentido ir atrás dele, embora temesse que Duo fizesse alguma besteira._

_-Missão cumprida. – falou em voz baixa para si mesmo em sinal de desabafo._

_Voltou para o quarto e começou a recolher as roupas do chão, voltou a dobrá-las e recoloca-las na mala. Ainda olhou para porta que Duo havia passado, embora quisesse mentir para si mesmo sabia que seu coração também havia se partido em mil pedaços ao ver a reação de choque nos olhos do americano, ainda se perguntava se tinha feito à coisa certa ou não, não sabia a resposta, mas às vezes era preciso se arriscar para acertar._

_Sabia que jamais poderia fazer Duo feliz tanto quanto ele merecia, Duo era como um pássaro livre que a qualquer momento abriria suas asas para voar alto, Heero sempre soube disso, o japonês só não queria ser a corrente que impedia o americano de voar._

**Tempo presente**

_**-**_

_**I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.**_

_Eu sou inexistente para você, inexistente e surda e cega  
__**  
You give me all but the reason why.**_

_Você me deu tudo menos o motivo_

_**  
I reach but I feel only air at night.**_

_Eu alcanço mas eu sinto apenas ar na noite_

_**  
Not you, not love, just nothing.**_

_Nem você, nem amor, apenas nada_

_**  
**_

_**-**_

**Seis anos depois**

Passou pela recepção do hotel e cumprimentou a recepcionista, entrou no elevador a apertou um botão de um andar diferente do qual havia se hospedado, o elevador o levaria ate o andar onde ficavam as suítes presidências. Estava decidido a fazer isso, afinal para acertar era preciso arriscar, um certo americano havia lhe ensinado isso.

-

Já estava quase na metade da garrafa e a bebida ainda não lhe causava muito efeito, apenas uma leve tontura, mas a sensação era agradável, lhe fazia esquecer de tudo que o incomodava no momento. Enquanto entornava outro gole cantava letras desconexas misturando varias musicas de sua banda.

Ouviu o soar da companhia, mas não se incomodou em levantar para ir atender, apenas continuou a beber e cantar. A companhia tocou insistente mais algumas vezes e isso o irritou profundamente.

-Será que ninguém tem paz nesse hotel não? – resmungou levantando-se e indo em direção a porta. –Eu não pedi serviço de quarto e muito menos pedi para ser incomodado...

O que quer que fosse completar sua frase morreu em sua boca quando abriu a porta e viu quem estava a sua espera. Ficou atônito e sem reação, de todas as pessoas do mundo Heero era o ultimo da lista de possibilidades de quem estava tocando companhia.

Heero olhou para o americano com certa surpresa, não esperava encontrar Duo sem camisa, vestindo uma calça de couro preta bem agarrada ao corpo e com os cabelos preso numa trança quase desfeita. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a garrafa de champanhe pela metade nas mãos do americano, ele nunca fora de beber, quando havia começado a encher a cara?

-O que você quer aqui? – Duo se recuperou de seu estado catatônico e falou agressivo.

Pelo bafo de álcool Heero não tinha mais duvidas de quem havia tomado metade daquela garrafa.

-Posso entrar? – Heero perguntou, mas sem esperar por uma resposta foi logo entrando temendo que Duo batesse a porta na sua cara.

-A segurança desse hotel é realmente péssima. – Duo fechou a porta atrás de si após ver o japonês passar por ela. –Não sei por que deixam qualquer um entrar aqui?

Duo deu de ombros e seguiu para dentro de sua suíte parando perto da cama, sendo seguido por Heero, fingiu não se importar com a presença do japonês, havia prometido a si mesmo que jamais deixaria Heero mexer com seus sentimentos de novo. Deu mais um gole em sua bebida e olhou com um olhar cínico para o japonês.

-Então o que você quer aqui? Por acaso veio relembrar os velhos tempos?

Duo sorriu maliciosamente se aproximando de Heero com um olhar provocativo. Se tinha uma coisa que a vida havia lhe ensinado era a ser um bom ator, e vendo as coisas por um outro ângulo o fato de Heero estar ali em sua suíte era só uma oportunidade do americano provar para si mesmo que o japonês não balançava mais seu coração. Era uma oportunidade de brincar com Heero assim como ele havia brincado com seus sentimentos há anos atrás.

Aproximou-se do japonês colando seu corpo no dele, percebeu o corpo do japonês estremecer levemente e sorriu, seu toque ainda causava algum impacto. Tocou o peito de Heero fazendo leves movimentos circulares por cima da camisa do japonês, parecia que ele havia crescido nesses últimos anos, estava mais alto, o corpo mais bem definido. Duo mordeu os lábios inferiores imaginando como seria agradável ver aquele peito nu.

- Por acaso sentiu saudades Heero? – Duo levantou a cabeça olhando diretamente nos olhos azul cobalto do japonês. Sentia que seus atos estavam causando desconforto ao japonês e estava adorando agir de forma dissimulada.

Como Heero estava de costas para sua cama, Duo o empurrou fazendo com que os joelhos do japonês batessem de contra a cama fazendo-o cair sentado em cima do imenso colchão. Antes que Heero pudesse recuperar seu equilíbrio e se levantar, Duo sentou em seu colo colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo do japonês impedindo-o de se levantar.

-Por acaso sentiu falta disso? – Duo deu mais um gole de sua bebida e a deixou cair pouco de importando em ver o liquido derramar em cima do tapete branco e circundava a cama.

-Duo o que você esta fazendo? – Heero tentou falar com uma voz firme e decidida, mas sua voz saiu rouca e carregada de desejo. Xingou-se mentalmente por isso, odiava quando perdia seu auto-controle e Duo sabia muito bem como fazer isso. Não podia impedir seu corpo de responder aos toques do americano.

-Relaxa, não estou fazendo nada demais. – Duo falou com uma voz sensual e provocativa enquanto dava pequenas mordidas no lóbulo da orelha de Heero. –Afinal somos adultos agora.

Duo olhou nos olhos de Heero e os viu embriagados de desejo. Sorriu ao constatar que o japonês não era capaz de resistir as suas investidas. Duo passou a língua por seus lábios umedecendo-os o que não passou despercebido pelos olhos ávidos do japonês.

Tocou os lábios do japonês com cuidado como se pedisse passagem para sua língua avançar, quando o japonês entreabriu seus lábios era a deixa que Duo esperava para avançar, sorriu internamente pela passividade do japonês. Sua língua entrou de forma sedutora e selvagem, logo estava explorando cada centímetro daquela boca que há tantos anos não beijava. O beijo era desesperado, provocativo, correspondido.

Logo o corpo de Heero estava todo sobre a cama com o corpo de Duo por sobre o seu, beijando sua boca de forma selvagem e seu corpo respondendo a tudo. Algo estralou nesse exato momento na mente de Heero, o que diabos ele estava fazendo? Não havia ido ate a suíte de Duo para ter uma noite de sexo selvagem com ele e sumir depois. Estava fazendo tudo errado de novo.

-Duo... Duo... Para...

Heero tentou fazer o americano parar, mas nem seu próprio corpo o obedecia. Fechou os olhos e tentou recuperar todo seu autocontrole, se queria o americano de volta não seria dormindo com ele que o teria. Segurou o americano fazendo-o para de beijá-lo.

-Duo pare com isso! Por favor. – Heero segurou os punhos do americano falando de forma seria.

-O que foi? – Duo sorriu de forma cínica. – Não me dia que não esta gostando porque eu sei que esta. – Duo sorriu olhando para o membro de Heero que estava inchado por debaixo da calça comprovando que o japonês estava gostando e muito daquele "flash-back".

Heero se repreendeu por ser tão fraco e se deixar levar por seus desejos. Duo tentou se soltar das mãos firmes do japonês e voltar a beijá-lo, mas Heero não estava disposto a ceder.

-Duo pare. Eu não vim aqui pra isso? – Heero segurou os pulsos de Duo firmemente e o encarou serio.

Imediatamente a feição dissimulada de Duo se tornou uma feição irritada. Afinal o que diabos o japonês queria ali? Frustrado por ter sido interrompido Duo se levantou e olhou para Heero de forma irritada.

-Afinal o que você veio fazer aqui então, Heero?

-Eu vim conversar com você. – o japonês respondeu de forma calma.

-Pois eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você. – Duo respondeu ríspido.

-Duo, por favor, me escute. – Heero respondeu de forma calma e monótona e aquilo só irritou mais o americano.

-Me escute você Heero, eu não tenho nada pra falar com você e não quero ouvir nada do que você tem a dizer. – Duo andava de um lado para o outro e gesticulava com as mãos. –Aquele garotinho ingênuo e idiota que morria de amores por você e atendia todos os seus chamados parecendo um cãozinho adestrado morreu há anos atrás. Eu estou vacinado contra você agora.

-Do que você esta falando Duo? – Heero não entendia como Duo podia mudar de humor tão facilmente, há um minuto atrás estavam sobre a cama com o americano tentando seduzi-lo e agora estavam discutindo. Via tanta raiva e magoa nas palavras de Duo.

-O que você quer de mim afinal? – Duo esbravejou.

Heero via tanta raiva nos olhos de Duo, ele só queria fazer tudo aquilo desaparecer e voltar a ter o Duo que conhecera há anos atrás, mas o tempo não voltava e muito menos parava. Só queria fazer o americano entender que ele ainda o amava, mesmo que o americano não o amasse mais, ele só queria fazer Duo entender que ele ainda se importava.

Aproximou-se de Duo de forma cautelosa. Duo apenas ficou paralisado esperando o próximo movimento de Heero, por alguma razão não conseguia se mover. Heero se aproximou e sem que o americano esperasse o envolveu em um abraço, tentou expressar todo seu sentimento naquele abraço terno. Duo não conseguiu se mover, estava chocado demais para esboçar qualquer reação, apenas se deixou ser envolvido por aquele abraço tão caloroso e terno. Parecia algo irreal.

-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. – Heero falou de forma calma mais carregada de sentimentos.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram em surpresa, não esperava palavras assim vindas do japonês, após a surpresa inicial seus olhos se suavizaram e sua boca se contorceu em um pequeno sorriso. Por quanto tempo havia ansiado ouvir isso. Relaxou um pouco curtindo o abraço de Heero.

_... EU NUNCA TE AMEI..._

De repente essas palavras ecoaram na mente de Duo e em um segundo o flash-back de seis anos atrás atravessou sua mente de forma dolorosa. Não permitiria que Heero brincasse com ele de novo.

-Mentira! – Duo se soltou do abraço de Heero, seus olhos pulsavam de raiva ao mesmo tempo em que lagrimas insistiam em brotar no canto de seus olhos. –Eu não acredito em você!

-Duo...

-Ponha-se daqui pra fora agora! – Duo foi ate a porta e a abriu indicando o caminho que queria que Heero seguisse. –SAI DAQUI AGORA OU EU CHAMO A SEGURANÇA! –Duo gritou.

Heero sabia que não conseguiria ter uma conversa decente com Duo naquele estado, por hora estava satisfeito em saber que em algum lugar dentro daquele ser que esbanjava luxuria e arrogância ainda resistia a existência de um garoto alegre e sorridente que conhecera anos atrás.

O japonês desistiu de bater de frente com Duo, por ora acataria a vontade do americano e sairia dali, antes de passar pela porta que Duo abrira, Heero parou e olhou dentro da íris violeta do americano intensamente.

-Eu não vou desistir de você. – Heero deixou o quarto e logo pode ouvir o barulho estrondoso da porta batendo.

Duo batera a porta com toda o força possível como se aquilo pudesse afastar tudo o que estava sentindo, recostou-se de contra a porta e deixou que suas costas deslizassem pela madeira ate se sentar no chão.

-Maldito Heero, maldito seja. – Duo gritava. – minha vida estava tão bem sem você, porque você tinha que voltar? Por quê?

O americano indagava como se esperasse que alguém o respondesse lhe dando o motivo plausível que explicasse a repentina preocupação de Heero com sua pessoa.

-Maldito desgraçado, se você pensa que vai brincar comigo de novo esta muito enganado. – Duo mal conseguia controlar sua respiração tamanha era sua raiva reprimida naquele momento.

De repente sentiu-se sujo, sentiu nojo de sua própria boca por ela ter encostado na boca de Heero, começou a esfregar a mão na boca como se aquela fricção de algum jeito pudesse apagar o momento de fraqueza que tivera. Embora sua intenção fosse a de brincar com Heero sabia que havia forçado um contato físico com o japonês apenas para satisfazer sua vontade insana de sentir-se protegido. Queria apenas se sentir em casa mesmo que fosse por algumas horas.

-Maldito Heero! – Duo continuava a esfregar a mão na boca.

Retirou todas as peças de roupa que cobria o seu corpo e dirigiu-se ao banheiro da imensa suíte do hotel, não podia explicar aquele comportamento compulsivo, mas naquele momento sentia apenas uma grande necessidade de lavar seu corpo, como se Heero tivesse lhe passado uma doença extremamente contagiosa e com um banho ele pudesse obter a cura.

Abriu a torneira da banheira no máximo que pôde e esperou impaciente que a água cobrisse de forma satisfatória a louça da banheira. Mergulhou seu frágil corpo na água morna e se esfregou o máximo que pôde sem nem mesmo perceber as escoriações que aquela fricção excessiva da bucha com sua pele pálida causava, ate ver a água ficando aos poucos vermelha pelo sangue que começara a escorrer por sua pele arranhada, só então se deu conta do que fazia.

Naquele momento sua insanidade havia sida tanta que nem ao menos percebera a dor das escoriações. Ficou algum tempo parado dentro da água, com a mente vazia, procurava não pensar em nada, porque sabia que qualquer pensamento que tivesse o levaria a pensar em Heero. Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo havia ficado dentro da banheira, se eram alguns minutos ou talvez horas, quando por fim resolveu sair daquela banheira à água já estava gelada.

Enrolou-se no roupão branco que estava no cabideiro, torceu um pouco os longos cabelos castanhos para retirar o excesso de água e foi ate o espelho do banheiro, esfregou a manga do roupão para que pudesse tirar um pouco do embaçado do espelho, olhou seu próprio reflexo e mal reconheceu a face pálida e sem vida que viu refletida, parecia algo fantasmagórico, quando estava sem toda aquela produção que as câmeras exigiam de si era que podia ver seu verdadeiro estado.

Tentou afastar aquela imagem de sua visão e sorriu para o espelho, um sorriso falso, mas tentava se convencer com aquele sorriso de que não havia problemas, tudo estava perfeitamente bem, tinha a vida que sempre quis, podia comprar tudo que quisesse, podia comprar o amor que quisesse. Duo ficou algum tempo olhando seu sorriso refletido no espelho realmente tentando se convencer de tudo que repetia sem parar para si mesmo.

Mas por mais que repetisse tudo àquilo como um mantra, no fundo sabia que não era verdade, não saberia dizer em qual ponto de sua vida ele se perdera, não havia planejado se transformar numa mentira, mas sabia que não passava de um garotinho assustado e sem rumo que jamais conseguiria voltar para os eixos sozinho. Sabia que precisava de ajuda, mas se negava aceita-la, as feridas ainda eram grandes demais para serem curadas. A nova pessoa que se tornara agora jamais admitiria a volta daquele garotinho ingênuo, era como se houvessem duas personalidades completamente diferentes dentro dele, uma desejava desesperadamente ser salva a outra queria se afundar naquele mundo de mentiras.

Olhou para seu sorriso novamente refletido no espelho e seu sorriso não era mais o mesmo, era algo cínico, dissimulado, assustador, era como se não olhasse para si mesmo e sim para uma outra pessoa completamente diferente. Sem pensar, Duo apenas focalizou toda raiva que sentir e socou o espelho como se aquilo pudesse fazer aquele fantasma que o atormentava desaparecer.

-Seu mentiroso. – gritou para o reflexo daquele estranho no espelho.

O soco foi tão forte que o espelho se partiu em vários pedaços causando um alto estrondo. Alguns cacos de vidros acabaram cortando a palma da mão de Duo, tremulo o americano entrou em choque ao ver os estilhaços de vidro perfurarem com profundidade sua fina pele. Não sabia o que fazer ao ver tanto sangue escorrendo, mal conseguia segurar a própria mão de tanto que tremia, retirou a maior caco de dentro de sua pele, abaixou-se ate o porta-papel higiênico e começou a enrolar o papel branco em sua mão, sem antes tirar os cacos menores que ainda estavam enfiados em sua pele, a dor era imensa.

Logo o papel, antes branco, começou a se colorir de um vermelho intenso. Duo sentia como se sua mão estivesse sendo rasgada. Apenas continuou a enrolar o papel em sua mão como se aquilo pudesse fazer a dor ir embora, estava completamente sem controle. Logo sua visão começou a oscilar pela perda excessiva de sangue, seu corpo já estava no limite pela má alimentação, as drogas que consumia e as horas de sono perdidas. Não conseguia mais manter seus olhos abertos, não conseguia focalizar em um ponto fixo sua visão, era como se o mundo inteiro girasse. E não podia mais agüentar tudo aquilo.

_**Try to forget you,**_

_Tentei esquecer você_

_**  
But without you I feel nothing.**_

_Mas sem você eu não sinto nada_

_**  
**__**Don't leave me here, by myself.**_

_Não me deixe aqui, sozinha_

_**  
**__**I can't breathe.**__  
Eu não consigo respirar_

_**I run to you,**__  
__Eu corro para você_

_**  
**__**Call out your name,**_

_Chamo o seu nome_

_**  
I see you there, farther away,**_

_Eu te vejo lá, bem longe_

_**  
Farther away...**_

_bem longe..._

_-_

**CONTINUA...**

**Cantinho da autora: **Mil desculpa pela longa demora, mas eu prometo que abandonarei minhas fics... Só peço que tenham paciência que todas serão atualizadas.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, deixem reviews... E ate a próxima!

Grande beijo a todos!


End file.
